Wolf Dust
by beta.betch
Summary: Sami is a new girl in town. Girl may be a basic classification. As if Beacon Hill didn't have enough mythical creatures running around. But that's not on the top of anyone's worry list. Stiles/OC/Derek
1. Depressed Clown

Heyy guys. this is my first fanfic so please review I would appriciate it and tell me how to improve the story. Also this chapter is really short but I promise they will get longer I only had about a half hour to write it. ((: **I OWN NOTHING OF TEEN WOLF.**

* * *

Stiles noticed a girl who was unfamiliar crying on a bench outside of the office. It was his lunch period and he doubted Scott would miss him if he was a tad late so he decided to see what was wrong with the girl. As he was making his way over to her he studied her. She had blonde hair that just passed her boobs which weren't very big at all. Her body seemed tiny but very toned and muscular especially in her legs. He wished he could see her face but it was burried in her palms. "Excuse me?" he asked as he approached her. She shot her head up. Even though her eyes were blood shot he was immediatly drawn to the brown-purple color of her almonds. Her nose was slim and stuck out a little far.

"Yes?" she sniffled through her plump pink lips.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you crying?" Stiles nervously asked sitting beside her on the bench.

"I just moved here and I'm having a tuough time getting settled." She wiped a tear away from her bronzed cheek, " And I broke up with my boyfriend because I can't do the long distance relationship shit and I'm just taking it hard." She sniffled one last time before she wiped both cheeked and forced a smile. Her teeth were perfectly straight teeth with a metal retainer whick explained the slight lispe. "I'll be fine." They sat there in silence as a couple more tears fell down her face. She didn't even bother wiping them away anymore, "I'm sorry I'm venting to you and I haven't even asked what your name is." She forced a giggle.

"I'm Stiles." He beemed sticking his hand in front of her, "Pleasure to meet you..." He paused waiting for her response.

"Samantha." she shook his hand, "But call me Sami." She smiled.

"Well Sami you should go get cleaned up then come eat lunch with me and my friend." He offerend.

She raised one light brown eyebrow,you could tell her hair has been dyed, "Cleaned up?" she questioned.

"Well you have black stuff running down your face you look like a depressed clown." He stated making her laugh a bit. She nodded then stood up making her way to the bathroom. Stiles couldn't help but stare at her toned butt.


	2. Not Human

**Yayyy I got two reviews on chapter 1. Well here's chapter 2 tell me what you guys think I really love writing this and yes the main character has the same name as me. YOLO hahah jk.**

* * *

Stiles walked into the cafeteria with Sami following closely behind. They quickly made it through the line considering the lunch period was half over. Stiles led her to a table on the right side of the room closest to the windows where four other people sat. "Guys this is Sami." Stiles introduced as he sat down. "Sami this is Scott," he motioned to a boy with dark brown hair and a larger jaw and full lips. "Allison," The girl sitting beside Scott with long brown hair with light brown eyes. "Lydia and Jackson," He finished gesturing to the couple at the end of the table the girl had wavy red hair and the boy looked unamused.

Sami sat down and started picking at her food when Allison and Lydia started questioning her, "Do you like it here?" "Where did you live before?" "Are you going to the lacross game later?"

Sami overwhelmed tried answering all the question she was bonbarded with "Well I lived in Ohio and I hate it here and I have to finish unpacking." She forced a smile. She noticed Scott sniff then him and Jackson turned to each other with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked the both of them making everyones eyes advert towards them.

"Uhh," Scott paused.

"No nothing." Jackson interjected

"Oh well I should probably get going. I don't want to get lost going to my next class." She beemed picking up her tray and throwing it away. She practically glided out of the cafeteria with all eyes on her.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked looking at Scott and Jackson.

"She has a weird scent." Jackson stated.

"So just because she smells different you have to make her feel all awkward and what not?" Stiles protested.

"No!" Scott defended, "She doesn't have the normal girl scent like she's not human."

"Just because you guys are wolves doesn't mean everyone around you are some sort of mythical creature!" Stiles argued getting up and leaving.

"Why is he getting so defensive?" Allison asked looking at scott.

"Well let's put it this way, I think he's finally over Lydia." He stated recieving dirty looks from both Lydia and Jackson.

**x**

After the final bell rang Sami made her way out to the parking lot. She seached for her little green two door cavalier. She finally saw it parked right next to a jeep. She started walking towards it when she was stopped by Stiles. "Hey." She smiled.

"Sorry about today at lunch my friends are a bit weird when it comes to meeting new people," He appologized.

"Believe me I am way used to weird," she admitted, "Thanks for everything today you defanitly made me feel welcome here." She said as she reached her car.

"Your welcome." He paused. "Is this your car?" He quizzed.

"Yes," She patted the trunk. "His name is Kermit." She grinned.

"That's weird we parked right beside each other." He chuckled nervously placing his palm on the back of his neck.

Sami opened a notebook that was in her pile of homework she was carrying and scribbled down some numbers then ripped it out handing it to Stiles, "Thanks again here's my number. I'll talk to you later." She beamed getting into her car.

Stiles stood there speachless just staring at the number in his hand as she backed up and left the school parking lot.


	3. Hooked Up

**Hey again guys. I know I'm updating really fast (don't get used to it) I just have tons of time on my hands which I have no clue how But please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. Also I do not own teen wolf which is highly upsetting. **

* * *

"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!" The croud chanted as Stiles dominated the feild. He had already made 2 shots in the first quarter of the game. He glanced up to the stands and saw his friends sitting together. Scott, Allison, and Lydia. Jackson was on the feild with him. Even though Jackson went wolf he stayed back so he wouldn't loose control which happened to him a lot. Stiles retrieved the ball once again and shot his third goal of the game. The crowd went wild. It was crazy that last year the only time he saw the feild was the state championship and now he was captain.

x

They had won the game and Stiles had 6 goals by the end of the game. He came out of the lockerroom and was congradulated by Scott jumping on his back and Allison and Lydia giving him a hug. Usually Stiles would be hypervenalating with just a simple touch from Lydia but after today he couldn't get Sami off of his mind. "Let's all go for pizza." Jackson suggested as he exited the lockerroom with Lydia immediatly attaching to him.

"Sounds good to me," Scott agreed looking at Allison for her approval.

"I am hungry." She stated grabbing ahold of his hand.

"Well I'll go but if you guys don't mind I'm gonna invite Sami." They all just stared at Stiles raising an eyebrow. "What?" He defended, "I'm trying to be nice she's new in town and probably has nothing to do."

"Whatever you say." Scott patted his back, "We'll meet you guys there." Him and Allison ran off to Allison's car. Then Jackson and Lydia to Jackson's Porche.

Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket alog with the paper that Sami had written her number on. He quickly dialed the number then held the phone up to his hear listening to it ring.

"Hello?" she answered after three rings.

"Hey it's me Stiles." He answerd as he got into his jeep.

"Oh hey what's up?" She asked as she roamed around her room that was nearly unpacked.

"Oh nothing just got done with the game." He said fiddling with the car freshiner that hung from the review mirror.

"How did that go?" She questioned falling back on her bed staring at her ceiling fan.

"We won." There was a silence, "Well we are all going for pizza and I thought that you might want to go." He said quickly.

"Sure I love pizza." She sat up and walked to the her mirror and looked at her contact case.

"Well do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Sure I'll text you my address." She stated quickly, hanging up the phone. She typed in her address and pressed the send button. She looked in the mirror staring into her own bright purple eyes. Then grimaced as she carefully put her brown contacts over them.

x

After putting some clothes on Sami heard a horn coming from outside. She quickly frolicked down the stairs and yelled out to her mom, "I'm going to get pizza with some friends."

"Wait!" Her mom shouted from the kitchen.

Sami turned on her heels, "What?" she asked dragging herself into her mother's sight.

"Do you have you contacts in?" She quizzed not looking at her.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes walking over and giving her mother a hug. "I'm leaving now bye."

"Bye sweetie. I'm glad you're making friends." She admitted.

Sami exited her house skipping to Stiles' Jeep, "Good job on the win." She said with a grin climbing into the vehicle.

"Thanks." Stiles spoke as redness rushed into his faire cheeks.

x

When they arrived at the pizza shop everyone was seated waiting for their pizza. "Hey Sami you missed a great game." Lydia beamed

"I know Stiles was just telling me about it." Sami admitted sitting down, "I'll be there next time though I'm almost completely done unpacking." She stated.

"Good the bigger the cheering section the better." Allison grinned. At that moment the door was flung open and everyone's eyes were adverted towards it.

"You, You come with me!" Derek Hale stated pointing to Scott and Jackson. Right as he turned to look at Stiles his eyes stopped on Sami who was staring at him with wide eyes, "Oh, hi" he spoke more calm then stormed at the door.

"We'll be back." Scott spoke kissing Allison on the cheek. He noticed the obvious interaction between Derek and Sami. He looked at Sami with one eyebrow raised. She didn't notice him so he quickly left the shop to follow Derek, "What was that?" he protested.

"Why are you two hanging out with a Fairy?" Derek spoke ignoring Scott's question leaning against his car.

"She's Stiles' 'girlfriend'" Jackson said using air quotes around the word girlfriend. He didn't catch on to the fact that Derek said she was a fairy.  
"Wait, what?" Scott quizzed, "How do you even know her?"

"Sami Is a Fairy!" He spoke slowly in Scott's face, "Do I need to spell it out for you." He ignored Scott again.

"How in the Hell do you know who and what she is?" Jackson yelled getting both of their attention.

"Well" Derek stammered, "We kinda hooked up the other night." He admitted both Scott and Jackson's jaws fell open with shock.

"What do you mean you hooked up?" Scott asked recollecting himself.

"We had sex." Derek said nonchalantly

"But why she's not even attractive." Jackson spoke.

Derek looked at him with a raised brow. "Really?" He started, "She's kinda hot." He admitted with Scott agreeing by nodding his head guiltyly. "Plus Fairy's are very hypnotizing."

"So is she dangerous?" Scott quizzed.

"Most likely not she seems pretty harmless." Derek stated, "But she was drunk when I met her."

"Where exactly did you meet her?" Jackson pried.

"Is that any of your damn business?" Derek growled.

Jackson backed away from his reach, "So what do we do?"

"You go in there and make sure she doesn't know that you know" He hissed.

"But you know and we are out here talking to you so she will assume that we know." Jackson stated in a smart ass way.

"Pretend that you don't." Derek smirked before jumping into his car and speeding off.

"What are you planning Scott?" Jackson asked looking at Scott who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"How I'm going to tell Stiles he's in love with a Fairy."


	4. We have a Winner

I own nothing involving teen wolf

* * *

"I don't care he still scares me." Lydia admitted after Derek, Scott, and Jackson exited the pizza shop.

"He's not even scary though." Allison laughed.

"Why are you so scared of him?" Sami asked taking a bite of a peice of pizza.

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison all stared at each other with widened eyes as Sami waited for an answer. "You have really strange eyes." Allison spoke quickly changing the subject.

Sami shot her head towards her biting her lip but forceing a smiles, "What do you mean."

"Well I've never seen someone with a purple tint to their eyes." Allison admitted twirling a peice of her hair.

Sami giggled a bit due to her being nervous, "I get that a lot."

"Does it run in the family?" Lydia quizzed trying to take a closer look at them.

"Yes my mom has the same color of eyes." Sami beemed less nervous than before.

"You're so pretty," Stiles spoke dreamily. He recieved an odd look from both Allison and Lydia but Sami just grinned from ear to ear, "I mean They are so pretty." He fixed himself. He felt heat rising to his cheeks. Before things could get awkwarder Jackson and Scott returned from outside.

"So what what that about?" Stiles asked trying to take the pressure off of himself.

Scott gave Stiles a look as if he shouldn't have been asking that type of question, "He, uhmm," He thought on his feet, "Wanted to tell us that he fixed his TV and we can watch the game at his house." Scott sighed in relief.

"He doesn't-" Stiles began but jackson stomped on his foot from under the table, "Owww." He cringed.

"Well I should probably get going I have a test tomorrow in chem I need to study for," Lydia nudged to Jackson.

"I'll take you home Lydia so jackson can eat and what not." Allison spoke standing up, "Do you want a ride to Sami?" she smiled somehow knowing the boys all had to talk about something.

"Sure," Sami stood up, "See you guys tomorrow thanks for inviting me," She grinned as she waved goodbye.

Scott nodded waiting for the girls to leave before he spoke, "Stiles you can't hang out with her anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Since when are you my dad?" He asked offended

"Dude we have no idea if she's safe." Jackson added.

"If she's safe?" Stiles was taken aback, "What the hell are you guys talking about and why are you so concerned?"

"She is a fairy!" Scott yelled recieving a strange look from one of the workers.

"A fairy do you understand how stupid you sound?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles we're werewolves!" Jackson stated motioning to himself and Scott.

"So what if she's a fairy it's not like she's going to kill me," Stiles spoke confidently then he thought and less confidently spoke, "Is she?"

"We're not sure that's why you have to stay away from her." Scott admitted.

"Well you better find out soon cause I don't know how long I can stay away from her." Stiles said as he stood up exiting the pizza shop with a burst of anger.

x

Later that night Stiles recieved a text message from Sami, 'Thanks for everything today Stiles it means a lot' after looking at the text for a few moments he threw his phone down. It took everything in him not to text her back. Suddenly he had an idea. Before the whole plan could process in his brain he was reaching for his phone and exiting his house heading towards his jeep. He drove a route that he has taken to many times in the last year. Then he thought about everything that has happened within the past year. It came to his mind that Scott was being very hypocritable. There was one point of time that neither of them was sure if Scott was going to kill him, but yet Stiles still stuck by Scott every full moon.

Before Stiles knew it he pulled up to the Hale house. He jumped out of his jeep and ran up to the door and started banging on it. "Derek, Derek It's Stiles."

The door flung open to a shirtless Derek, "I could tell who it was by the annoyingness." Derek let him in rolling his eyes, "What do you want."

Stiles walked in, "What all do you know about Sami."

Derek seemed caught off guard,"What?"

"You know she's a fairy right?" He quizzed.

"Well yeah." Derek admitted.

"Well what all do you know about Fairies?"

x

After about an hour and a half of Derek explaining everything he knew about Sami being a Fairy. Well first of all the only dangerous thing he knew about her is she can control anyones mood or feelings. Also that her ears were a bit pointy but thats all that has been figured out. Derek also told Stiles that he should be perfectly fine to hang out with her but Stiles wasn't sure if he said that just because he wants him dead. Either way Stiles was going to listen to him. Well because thats what he wanted to hear.

On his way home Stiles found himself stopped in front of Sami's. He stared at the house on the edge of the woods it was 11:30 and every light in the house was on. He sebated with himself for several moments then decided to take his phone out of his pocket and text her. 'You up?' he typed clicking send.

'Yes sir!' It was crazy that a text from her could make him smile like a nut job but he's only known the girl for twelve hours.

'Can we talk about something?' he sent the risky text it was funny how he felt like he was breaking up with her.

'Well since you're already outside my house I feel I have no choice.' he looked at his phone then back up to the house to see Sami standing in her doorway waving at him. She made her way over to his jeep. "What you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I know you're a fairy." Stiles admitted.

"Congradulations you're a winner." Sami laughed loudly.

* * *

okayy so i've posted everyday for the past 4 days and this week I have exams so don't expect it. but hey you never know. I hate requesting reviews but I love reading them so how about if i get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter sooner.


	5. Smores

Hello my beautiful readers. I Hope you enjoy this chapter it's kind of boring but it gives you some background to Sami. I also wanted to start showing you guys what she (along with other characters) Are wearing so you can get a feel to her sence of style so here you go this is what she is wearing when she goes to hang out with Stiles: samis_outfit_in_wolf_dust/set?id=68689128

The only thing I own is my beautiful fairy Sami ((:

* * *

Sami walked into her house after the long talk with Stiles. "Who were you talking with?" He mother stopped her before she could make it to the stairs.

"Stiles." Sami grinned hoping that would be enough for her.

"And what were you and this Stiles kid talking about?" She looked up from the couch beeming at Sami with her vibrant purple eyes.

"Just stuff." Sami shrugged then started up the stairs to make an escape.

"Samantha!" Her mother shouted. She slowly inched back down the steps.

'What." She rolled her eyes.

"You've known him for less than a day and he already knows the families secret? I thought you knew better than this." She scolded.

"His best friend is a werewolf Mom, I'm sure he'll be fine." She spoke the hurried up the stairs.

x

The next morning Sami woke up to no alarm and that only meant one thing, it was a weekend. She slid out of bed looking at the clock '9:32'. Noticing that it was still early she decided to go for a run in the woods to help calm her new school nerves. She quickly got dressed not bothering to put her contacts in because no one would be in the woods this early to even see her. She put on some grey nike sweats and a nike jacket. Before she had enough time to slip her running shoes on she was stopped, "Samantha where are you going?" Her mother yelled from the couch.

"I'm going for a run," She put on her right shoe, "you wanna come?" She quizzed peeking over at her mother.

She shrugged, "Sure why not."

x

It was about noon when Sami and her mom returned. She retreated to her room picking up her phone to check to see if she has recieved any new messages. She unlocked her phone and seen that she had gotten one message from Stiles, 'Hey, we should hang out tonight?' the message suggested.

'Sounds great' Sami typed excitedly. She didn't know what it was but it was something about Stiles that made her smile. All of her sadness from yesterday had been completely washed away.

'Good I'll pick you up at 5' Stiles replied.

'See you then.(:' her little fairy fingers typed.

x

Stiles pased back and forth throughout his room trying to figure out what to do with Sami later on. He thought about asking Scott for some advice, He did manage to get Allison, but he then decided that was a bad idea considering the fact that he thinks Sami might kill him. He thought about calling Derek but laughed at himself when he realised Derek has no romantic creative bone in his body. Finally Stiles decided he was gonna call Jackson he was sorta shocked to be doing it but it was a last resort.

"What do you want Stiles."

"Okay Jackson I need advice but you can not tell Scott about any of this?"

"What are you doing planning a gay party for your anniversary or something?" Jackson quizzed, "Because if you are you are calling the wrong person."

"No I need help thinking of something me and Sami can do together," Stiles admitted. There was a silence and then he regretted even calling.

"Well what does she like?" Jackson asked.

"I have no clue." Stiles sighed

"Why don't you take her in the woods and have a fire and roast shit." Jackson suggested.

Stiles smiled, "Jackson thats a great idea thanks." he exclaimed exitidly.

"No problem just don't expect my help every time you need it." he stated sounding like his normal self then hung up.

Stiles looked at the clock it read '4:15' he then got ready then left to go pick Sami up from her house. He decided he would go to the store first to get stuff for smores and hot dogs. "What are you doing?" He heard a voice behind him that he knew to be Scott.

He became very nervous, "You know just shopping. What are you doing?" He grinned nervously.

"Are you going camping?" Scott asked with a box of condoms in his hand.

"Are you going to hang out with Allison?" Stiles laughed motioning to the box.

"Stop changing the subject!" Scott exclaimed, "Jackson told me what your doing!" Scott admitted, "And I seen her in the woods this morning with some woman." He added

"Oh well she's not going to kill me Derek said she's harmless anyways." Stiles rolled his eyes, "And Just because she was in the woods doesn't mean anything."

"What else did Derek tell you about her?" Scott questioned knowing he was going to far. If Sami wanted him to know she would tell him.

"Nothing why?" Stiles asked confused.

Scott shrugged, "Just wondering," Scott turned towards the cash register, "Have fun tonight." He said turning around.

x

Stiles parked at the entrance to the abandoned campsite that had a fireplace. "Do you like smores?" He asked Sami grabbing the bag with all the stuff in it.

"Who doesn't like smores," She grinned getting out of the jeep and walking towards the fire place setting down the blanket that Stiles brought for them to sit on. She plopped down and waited for him to join her.

Stiles set down the bag and the sticks and searched in his pocket for a lighter, "Shit." She muttered.

"What is it?" Sami asked trying to look at his face but his back was towards her.

"I forgot a lighter," He turned to face her metting her eyes. "I can run home and get one real quick."

"No you don't have to." Sami grinned and flicked her pointer finger off her thumb towards the pit. As if fire shot from her finger tips the fire pit ignited in flames.

Stiles stood there in amazement, "You're amazing," Stiles admitted.

Sami blushed and laughed, "I try." She help up her finger gun and acted like she was blowing smoke off of it.

"So tell me more about yourself," Stiles nudged sitting down beside her starting to make his first hot dog.

"Well my mom is Fairy queen which sucks sometimes because that means when she dies I have to take over." Sami started.

"Why does it suck?" He pryed wanting to know everything about her.

"Well because so much is expected out of you when you rule over anything and I got used alot back home." She forced a smile trying not to sound sad. "Remeber that boyfriend I told you about yesterday?" Stiles nodded, "Well I didn't dump him, He dumped me because my mom was suspicious about why he was with me."

"Why was that." He asked.

"Well his family has been trying to get the crown for decades and their plan was for us to marry and before I could have any children kill me then he will take over changing the course of the crown." A tear ran down the left side of her face, "My mom had found out and mentioned to him that the crown was going to go to my younger brother instead of me in my request. His plan was over so he had no point to be with me so he dumped me." She began eating a hotdog. "Now that you know something about me tell me about yourself." She pushed.

"Well my mom died a couple years back and I kind of blame myself," he started. "My dad is the Sheriff and I can't get away with anything. And oh yeah My best friend is a werewolf!" He spoke fast with Sami staring at him intentively, "And you're a fairy. I seem to attract mythical creatures I guess." He laughed a bit.

"Who says I'm attracted to you." Sami raised an eyebrow. Stiles' palms began to sweat and his face became red and he tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot but he was so embarressed he was lost for words. Sami just laughed sensing his embarrasment, "I'm kindding I am attracted to you." She admitted, "A lot."

* * *

Please review I love hearing your opinions what do you think will happen with Sami/Stiles in the next chapter. ((:

plus the more reviews the faster I'll post the next chapter. xxxx


	6. Confession

Hey beautifuls. I'm upset I got zero reviews on the last chapter but It was pretty pointless. The exciting plot twist is coming I just don't know how soon to lay it out there. This is what Sami is wearing during the events in this chapter ( wolf_dust_sami/set?id=68804235 )

**Sadly i do not own teen wolf but I do own Sami the Fairy. ((: **

* * *

The next week of school went pretty normal. Sami had became really close friends with Lydia and Allison. Although she could still feel some resentment from Scott She could feel him opening up to her a little bit at a time. As for Jackson, he wasn't really the type of person she would normally associate with. He seemed to be very self centered. But underneath of it she could feel his sincereness that he covered up with his facade.

Everything with Stiles had been going great. After getting her sceduele fixedso she was taking all the classes she needed to she had most of them with Stiles. They had hung out everyday after he was done at Lacross practice. They had even shared a kiss with one another.

On Wednesday her physics class was supossed to start a experiment. She was partnered up with Scott and he did not seem to happy about it, "Hey Scott." She smiled as he sat down at their lab table right next to her.

"Have you told Stiles yet?" Scott quizzed giving her a hard look.

Sami was really confused about what he had been talking about, "huh?" she asked trying to focuss on the paper that had just been passed to them.

"Don't play dumb." He demanded as he got the equipment out for their experiment.

Sami read the intructions as she argued back,"Could you tell me what in the hell you're talking about?" She pryed looking at him her brown-purple eyes blazing.

"You and Derek!" He nudged in an angry.

Sami's jaw dropped, "Does Stiles know?" she asked worried.

"No, But he should," He protested. He was having a difficult time not telling Stiles what he knew.

"I know he does but I don't know how to tell him." She confessed. She's tried to tell him several times but the moment was to perfect for it to be ruined in her eyes. She also didn't want to ruin anything they had together.

"How about this," he began. He started in a girly voice flinging his wrists in every which way, "Oh hey Stiles I forgot to mention that I got drunk and minipulated Derek to have sex with me," He pretended to flip hair off of his shoulder.

"Keep it down. " She hushed him, "Me and Stiles aren't serious yet so I still have time don't I?" She quizzed.

"Well if he finds out I know and didn't tell him he'll murder me." He admitted, "So you better tell him fast or i'm going to have to do it myself." He shrugged not caring.

"Who all knows?" She quizzed.

The teacher walked up to their table, "Are you two working or gossiping." Sami stared into his eyes making his emotions shift in a different direction, "Keep up the good work." he nodded walking towards another table.

Scott stared at Sami as this all was going on, "What was that?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I saved us both from a detintion, Your welcome." She smirked, "So who all knows about it?" She asked again.

"Me and Jackson." He stated, "To be honest I'm suprised Jackson hasn't told him. He is always looking to start trouble." He added.

"Well by the end of the week he'll know." Sami decided aloud.

"I'll hold you to it," Scott nodded then they continued on their prodject.

x

"So are you and Stiles official yet?" Lydia asked at they were sorting through clothes in forever 21 trying to find a new outfit.

"Not yet." Sami said looking at a leopard print top.

"When is it going to be?" Alison asked quickly scanning through a rack of clothes.

"Who knows." Sami said distracted by her and Scott's conversation earlier that day.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah you seem kind of out of it." Allison added.

"It's been one of those days." Sami admitted.

"Tough day in fairyland?" Lydia teased receiving a playful back hand from Allison.

"Very funny" Sami playfully stuck her tongue out at her new friends. At that moment her phone started going off. She fished into her purse finally finding her iphone. The caller id read Stiles. "hello" She answered.

"You told me to call you after practice. Whats up?" He sounded concerned.

"I really need to tell you in person." She admitted trying to push back telling him about Derek, "Where are you at?" She asked.

"Well I'm going to head home and Shower. My dad is at the station but you can come over." he suggested.

"Alright sounds good I'll be over in like an hour. " She stated hanging up the phone.

"Was that Stiles?" Allison winked.

"Yes it was." Sami blushed. Even though she was nervous to tell him she was beyond excited to see him.

"So what are you two lovebirds doing?" Lydia asked.

"Well after I'm finished up here I'm going to his house." Sami informed brushing her blonde bangs behind her ear and out of her eyes.

"Don't forget to use protection," Alison Winked as Sami exited the store.

x

Sami, with shaking hands, knocked on Stiles' door. He quickly answer, "Hey."

Sami looking uneasy, "Hi." She walked into the house and stood there a bit awkwardly with Stiles staring at her. She quickly looked down at her feet.

"Let's go sit on the couch." He motioned into the living room where they both sat on the love seat in front of the tv, "So what did you need to tell me?" Stiles asked hoping that she was confessing her true love for him.

"Well you know I like you right? Like alot?" She asked. He smiled and nodded, "Well there is something I did before I met you that I regret a lot and I understand if you hate me after I tell you."

"It can't be that bad," Stiles encouraged.

Sami bit her bottom lip. She felt her body get hot, "I had sex with Derek." She spat hoping he would react in the best way possible.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. Guess what Stiles reaction will be. What will happen with Stami in Chapter 7?**


	7. Manipulation

**The only ownage I have is Sami **

* * *

Stiles jaw dropped, "What?" He seemed confused and angry.

Sami fiddles with her fingers trying to put words to her thoughts, "It was the first night I got here," She began, "I was all sad so I went exploring and ended up in a bar. I had a couple drinks after minipulating the bar tender. Then Derek came and we got talking.I must have minipulated him to because by the end of the night we were bumping uglies." She finished ashamed of her drunken actions. Stiles just stared at her and a tear fell from her eye.

"Why are you crying?" Stiles finally asked.

Sami shook her head "I just assumed you were going to hate me," She sniffled.

Stiles placed a hand on her cheek wiping away a tear with his thumb, "How could I hate you for something you did when you didn't even know me. It's not like we officially belong to each other anyway" he admitted.

"Yeah I know but I waited so long to tell you." Sami admitted grateful that he wasn't mad.

Stiles, Still having his hands cupping her face, Puled her into a kiss. After pulling away, "I get that it was hard to tell me It's fine it's in your past." He smiled.

"You're the best," Sami stated as they both leaned towards eachother for another, much morepassionate, kiss.

x

Stiles and scott sat in front of Scott's tv playing video games, "So how are you and Fairytopia?" Scott asked using a sarcastic tone.

"We're good." Stiles nodded no t taking his eyes off the television.

"Really?" Scott asked sounding kind of shocked.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded pausing the game, "Why?"

"I don't know Just wondering I guess," Scott slouched against the couch.

Stiles got up going into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of chips and dip, "Why don't you like her?" He said walking back into the room.

"What do you mean?" He quizzed taking a drink from a bottle of water.

"Whenever she's around you get all hostile," Scott didn't look amused by his questioning, "And whenever I start to talk about her around you, you get really annoyed like you're getting right now." Stiles said starting to pick at the chips.

"Do you not realise that the feelings you have for her could all be fake?" Scott asked.

"Well I never thought about it like that I guess," Stiles started to doubt his growing relationship with a girl he had just met not even a week ago.

"Do you understand why I'm having trouble with her?" Scott asked. Stiles didn't answer, "For one she is a weird fairy that can control peoples emotions and god only knows what else, And for two she hooked up with Derek!" Scott proceeding to get louder with every word. After a moment of silence he realised what he had said.

Stiles head shot up, "What did you just say?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That Sami can control peoples emotions." Scott avoided the actual answer.

"No after that." Stiles demanded.

"She hooked up with Derek." Scott said quieter than before hanging his head.

"How long have you known?" Stiles asked.

"Since Friday." Scott admitted, "You don't seem to mad."

"No because I already know." Stiles stated.

"And you don't care?"

"Not really it was before we met and she told me herself." Stiles shrugged.

"She had sex with Derek. No actually she minipulated him into having sex with her!" Scott shouted standing up, "And now She's minipulating you into falling in love with her." He stated before walking out of the house.

Stiles just sat there in awe at how aggrivated this was making his best friend. He thought of how he met Sami and she instantly invaded every thought he had. She easily inched her way into Allison and Lydia's circle and even Jackson was taking a like to her, "Maybe she did." He whispered to himself.

x

The next morning in first period english, which Sami and Stiles sat beside one another in the back corner, Stiles seemed really out of it wich concerned her, "Hey Stiles what's wrong?" No answer. "Stiles." She whipsered louder. Still no answer, "Stilinski!" She whispered louder this time throwing a paper ball at his head.

He looked at her,"What?" He tried not to stare into her purple-brown eyes but it was no use they were so gravitating.

"What's wrong you seem out of it." She stated.

"Miss. Jior and Mr. Stilinski would you like to share your conversation with the entire class," Mrs. Baker the elderly english teacher asked.

"No thank you Mrs. Baker." Sami spoke gently with a smile. Making Mrs. Baker sdvert her attention back to the story she was reading aloud to the class. "Why are you ignoring me?" Sami asked getting no reply. "Is it because of our conversation yesterday because I thought we discussed it?" She wondered more to herself but making sure he was still able to hear her.

After 40 minutes of the complete silent treatment Sami was getting from Stiles the bell rang. Stiles ran out of the room hoping to not be caught be Sami, "Stiles!" to late.

He turned around on his heels looking at her, "What?" He shouted.

"Why are you not talking to me?" She quizzed catching up to him.

"Some important things have been brought to my attention," He admitted trying to not make eye contact, failing again.

"What important things would that be?" Sami asked loudly. There were already several pairs of eyes on them and more attention was being brought at every moment. Stiles looked down not making eye contact with her, "Are you going to answer me?" She asked hurt.

He grabbed her forearm and led her into a janitors closet where they could talk without being overheard, "You easily took advantage of Derek that night." He started letting go of her arm.

"Yeah?" Sami was confused.

"How am I supossed to know that your not doing the same thing to me?" He quizzed.

"What are you talking about?" Sami sighed leaning against a shelf.

"How am I supossed to know that you aren't manipulating me to think that I'm in lo-" He stuttered, "That I like you a lot?" He finally spat.

"If I was doing that do you think you'd be this angry with me?" She giggled, "and If I used that power to manipuate just anyone don't you think Scott would hate me so much?" She gave him a 'duh' look.

Stiles laughed, "He doesn't hate you he just-" He stopped to think, "You just confuse him."

"Okay well since we have all that cleared up." Sami stated grabbing a hold of his face pulling him towards her.

* * *

Please reveiw it'll mean a lot and I really need to know If people are reading.


	8. Losing Control

This chapter was so easy to write. ((: I'm really getting into the story and hope you guys are too. If I get 3 more reviews I'll post the next chapter quicker. So please review tell me what you like and what you don't like. Tell me what you think is going to happen next or what you think should happen next. Tell me what you want to see more of Stiles/Sami Derek/Sami what?

**Sadly I do not own teen wolf or it's characters although I do own Sami the spontanious Fairy.**

* * *

A couple weeks later on a Friday, the night of the full moon, Sami and Stiles sat in Stiles' jeep killing time before the school day began, "What are you doing tonight?" Sami asked flipping through radio stations.

"Well it's the full moon so I'll probably just stay out of everybody's way." Stiles shrugged.

"Do they really go nuts on full moons?" Sami asked interested.

"Not really they all can control it now. It's really bad when they first turn though." Stiles admitted trying to clear things up. The wolf world was a new thing to Sami as the Fairy world was to everybody else.

"Well since everyone is occupied tonight you should stay with me." Sami winked.

"What about your mom I'm pretty sure Ms. Fairy Queen wouldn't like that too much." Stiles laughed his body began getting hot.

"She's going back to 'Ohio' for the weekend to check on my brother and dad." Sami said putting air quotes around Ohio.

"Well then," Stiles leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I would love to stay with you tonight."

x

"Okay Stiles I'm over the fact that you are dating her but staying with her on the night of a full moon. Are you nuts?" Scott quizzed in a hushed tone slamming his locker.

"She's fine it's not like she turns into a killer wolf when the moon is at it's peak." Stiles gave him the 'remember when you tried to kill me' look.  
"I've been getting that look a lot lately." Scott laughed.

"Well I think you are forgetting that I helped you overcome the being uncontrolled." Stiles gloated.

"Yes, I am forever grateful." Scott rolled his eyes.

"I can protect myself Scott you don't have to worry about me." Stiles admitted to his best friend as they walked into the cafeteria.

After sitting down at the usual table everyone got into a simple conversation about everyone's plans for the weekend, "Well Stiles is staying at the Jior residence tonight." Scott added into the conversation.

"Ohhh, scandalas." Lydia clapped.

"Have fun with that." Allison winked.

All of a sudden Sami felt something that wasn't normal. She felt as though the control over her own body had shifted into another person's hands. She could see her friends staring at her giving her strange looks. She felt as though she was going to loose it. She pulled back the control for a quick moment so she could speak, "I probably should go," She stopped and stood up feeling dizy. There was another tug on her control, "I'll see you tonight Stiles,"She said before exiting the cafeteria along with the school building. Still struggleing to remain in control she remembered that Stiles had driven her to school this morning. So there was no one around she would just teleport home. She focussed hard closing her eyes weakening her grip on her control. When her eyes opened she was in the woods. She turned on her hills to look at her surroundings. That's when she noticed that whatever was pulling at her was gone. She saw a house that seemed hauntingly fimiliar. She took a couple steps closer before the door opened making her jump. In the doorway stood the very muscular Derek.

"Sami?" He quizzed walking towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," Sami sighed trying to figure out why she did not go to her home. "I had the feeling of someone or something controlling me so I ran out of school then tried to transport home." She looked around, "But I ended up here."

"Thats weird considering you have never been to my house," Derek was now in reaching distance.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking," Sami nervously looked down to her feet Derek was way to close for comfort.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Derek asked in his low husky voice. "I wouldn't want you to end up at some strangers house trying to transport again." He chuckled to himself at the thought of someone transporting.

"Stop laughing you aren't the definition of normal yourself." Sami stated knowig what he was laughing at.

"Well come on you probably should get home and get some rest you seem like you aren't feeling well." He started walking towards his car.  
She followed closely behind, "Thanks." She stated.

x

"That was just weird." Jackson said staring at the door where Sami just exited.

"Should I go follow her?" Stiles quizzed looking at his friends for approval.

"No she'll be fine, she probably just started her period and needed new pants." Lydia laughed at herself as she was checking out her freshly macured hands.

"Do you have any idea what that would have been about?" Stiles asked Scott worriedly.

"Well maybe it's the way she reacts to a full moon." Scott took a guess.

"No she told me that the Fairies don't react to a full moon it's just like any other day of the month," Stiles said resting his chin in his hand thinking.

"Maybe she's just not feeling well, did you see the way she looked?" Allison asked, "She looked as if she were going to pass out." she answered herself.

"It was just all of a sudden though," Jackson argued.

"Just let it go she'll be fine." Scott demanded knowing that everytime something new was said Stiles was worrying even more.

x

"So hows the world in the life of a teenage fairy?" Derek asked in the car trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh you know the usual, just chilling." Sami shrugged.

It was hard for both of them not to think of what happened in this vehicle 5 weeks ago.

_"Can I get another Sex On The Beach?" Sami asked the bartender that had been under the control of her.  
_  
_"That's your third one." A man that had been taking shots of Jack Daniels across the bar.  
_  
_"What's it to you?" Sami slurred thinking the man was very attractive.  
_  
_he stood and sat in the seat beside her, "You don't look old enough to be drinking sweetie." The man smirked.  
_  
_"You don't look old enough to tell me what I can and can't do." Sami brushed him off taking a swig of her drink.  
_  
_"Derek." The guy pushed placing his hand out for Sami to shake.  
_  
_"I'm Sami." She finished her drink.  
_  
_"So what brings you here?" He asked making small talk.  
_  
_"Just moved here. Having troubles running from problems." The drunk Sami knew better than say anything that would give away to much. She stared into Derek's green eyes scooping through his mind.  
_  
_She internally demanded him to make the first move, "Why don't we get out of here." He suggested grabbing Sami's hand and leading her out into the parking lot.  
_  
_"Is this your car?" Sami said stumbling.  
_  
_"Yes, wanna go for a ride?" Derek smiled seducingly.  
_  
_Sami Shrugged, "Why not." She jumped into the passanger side of the car. With her third drink setting in she mentally made Derek pull into a path into the woods and stopping. "It a very nice car." She slurred.  
_  
_"Thanks," Derek said unbuckling his seatbelt. He looked over and stared into Sami's purple-brown eyes. "Wow, your eyes." He was amazed inching closer to get a better look. Sami could soon feel his breath. They were barely an inch away from eachother. Their lips colided. Derek pulled away brething heavily,"Do you want to check out the backseat?" He asked suductively. Sami flashed him her white teeth then rolled herself over into the back he soon followed. He grabbed her tan chin and aggresively kissed her. Peice by peice her clothing and his were coming off. Derek kissed down Sami's neck. She let out a small moan as they continued kissing,touching, and grinding for another hour._

"Thanks again for the ride it means a lot." Sami smiled awkwardly getting out of the car then going into her house.

* * *

again please review so I know I'm not just writing this for my own pleasing. ((:


	9. Full Moon

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is really eventful and now the plot of the story is slowly falling into place. Please review with your thoughts on this chapter and what you predict will happen next. I just love hearing your guys' opinions. Also if there is anyway that you think I could improve this story let me know ((: Here is what Sami is wearing for the begininning of the capter ;) wolf_dust/set?id=69410451

**Anything you reconize, I do not own. **

* * *

Several hours later Stiles walking into her house finding Sami sleeping on the couch. He smiled at her as she tossed and turned a bit trying to get comfortable. She became stiff and her eyes shot open. Her back was towards Stiles so he couldn't see the golden color they became in that instant. She blinked quickly regaining herself. "Stiles, is that you?" She asked not feeling like turning to look.

"Yes mam," He answered sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I'm glad your going to stay with me. I hate being home alone." She sat up.

"I love being able to spend time with you," He admitted softly kissing her on her plump pink lips. "Are you okay you scared me today at school?" He asked.

Sami just shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine it was really wierd though I didn't think I could walk home so I was going to transport but I ended up at Derek's house." She then fell silent seeing Stiles' face fall into a heartbreaking look. She understood that he was jealous that she had hooked up with him but she hoped that Stiles would understand that she had feelings for him and only him. "Stiles I know we've only known eachother for a month but you're amazing in every way."

Stiles smiled to himself, "You really think that?"

"I'd be insane if I didn't." She admitted giving him a big smile the a peck on the cheek, "I want to let you know that my first day, when you came up to me and was concerned about me. That day was the best day of my life." He stared into her eyes. She blushed biting her bottom lip, "I think I'm in love with you. It's fine if you don't feel the same way but I thought you needed to know." She spat hoping, praying, that he felt the same way. Stiles, in shock went through his brain,which at the moment was exploding, for words to say. After a few moments he saw the hope drain from Sami's bright purple eyes. He then stared at her quivering lips. He slowly raised his hand to rest on her cheek. The other hand slowly found it's way to her hip. he pulled her in close pressing his lips against hers. A carressed his tongue against her lips searching for entrance. She let him in making out passionantly for a few moments. They seperated breathing heavily. Sami smiled along with Stiles, "Wanna go up to bed?" Sami asked winking. Stiles noticed that her mood suddenly changed from bashful innocent into confident and suductive. She grabbed ahold of his hand and led him up the stairs and into her room. He glanced around quickly. The room was somewhat clean with a little clutter here and there. The walls were painted with bright vibrant colors one color per wall (orange, pink, green, blue) The room reflected her personality perfectly. She let go of his hand walking over to her futon that was already folded out into it's bed form. He studied her, something was different but he couldn't pick it out. She patted the bed beside her, "Come join me I don't bite." She winked.

He walked over and sat down, "I probably should say this before I forget. I love you too." Sami grabbed his face and continued the kiss that they had started downstairs. Stiles' hands explored her body running across her perfect hourglass figure, filling her toned butt. Soon Stiles' lips left hers, he started kissing down her neck. She let out a tiny moan. His lips met hers once more before removing her top revealing her body. In return she tugged his top over his head. They continued kissing as both of their pants were removed. All of a sudden the feeling of loosing control rushed over Sami stronger than it had earlier that day. She stiffened, Stiles sinced it pulling back, "Whats wr-" He stopped when he realised that Sami's bright purple eyes were suddenly golden and her finger nails had suddenly turned into claws, "Holy shit." Stiles jumped off of the bed backing against the wall staring at Sami in amazement. She glared at him and cocked her head he could not help but admire her body the only thing she had on was a bra and a pair of underware. Sami's face became shifting into a wolf then back to human then back to wolf as if her body was unsure what she was. "Sami whats going on?" He recieved a growl in return. As if on cue Scott burst through the door. "What are you doing here?" Stile asked trying to cover up the boner he had recieved earlier that still hadn't disappeared.

"Well do you want me to leave you in here for her to kill you?" Scott asked trying to ignore the fact that both of them were pretty much naked. She shifted and let out a growl towards Sami. She lunged towards him. He dodged her making her fall through the open door.

Before she could recollect herself and attack again she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She whimpered, "Whats wrong with me." She growled as her facial features shifted again and again.

Stiles started towards her, "Stiles stay back!" Scott demanded.

He didn't listen Stiles was at Sami's side comforting her as she whimpered into his chest, "It's okay Sami we'll figure this out I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

x

The next morning Sami awoke cuddled into Stiles' bare chest. She noticed that she had not been wearing any clothes either just her bra and her underware. Unaware of what happened last night and why she doesn't matter. Stiles awoke soon after, "Goodmorning beautiful." He said in a voice Sami found extremely sexy.

"Why are we half naked?" She looked up at him still laying against him, "Not that I don't like the fact that you are half naked in my bed it's just a bit of a shock to wake up to."

"Well it's kind of a long story so maybe you'd want to talk about it while I make you breakfast." Stiles suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Sami gently kissed his lips before standing up to walk downstairs.

x

"Wait what?" Derek Shouted in confusion.

"She was a wolf like a werewolf she almost killed Stiles." Scott answered still in shock of what he witnessed last night.

"How can this be?" Derek punched a wall in his house letting out a loud breath.

"I have no clue but it was by far the weirdest thing I have ever witnessed." Scott admitted.


	10. Knock

This is the big chapter where the exciting stuff begins! PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU.

**I don't own anything teenwolf I do own sami. ((: **

Enjoy And Review

* * *

At that moment Derek's face lit up as if he came to a conclusion. "What is it?" Scott quizzed axsiously.

"I think I know whats going on." He exclaimed.

"Tell me." Scott demanded.

"Not yet go to her house and make sure her and Stiles stay there." Derek demanded, "I'll be there as fast as I can."

Scott nodded not having enough time to say anything before Derek took off. Scott did as he was told he ran to Sami's house as fast as he could.

x

"How could that be possible?" Sami asked herself more than Stiles.

"I'm not sure I was up all night thinking about all the possible reasons for it." Stiles admitted sitting down.

"Sure you were probably up all night making sure I didn't try to kill you again," Her face fell in disappointment in herself. "Scott was right about me I guess." She admitted.

"Scott was completely wrong about you." Stiles walked over to her and rubbed her back, "I knew you would never hurt me."

"But last night I was out of control I don't know what happened." She stood up meeting his light brown eyes.

"You know you have beautiful eyes." Stiles complimented staring deep into her purple oceans of eyes. "It sucks that you have to hide them from everybody." He stated carressing her cheek. He leaned in slowly as Sami's lips parted as to let air in She leaned in as well. Their lips met the kiss grew more passionate.

The sound of the door being swung open pulled them apart, "Do you guys ever wear clothes?" Scott's voice sounded from the archway. Sami and Stiles both looked down at their half bare bodies realizing they were still half naked.

"Don't you ever knock?" Sami asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was demanded to keep you two in this house until Derek gets here." Scott replied crossing his arms over his chest trying to keep his eyes from wondering to her bare body which wasn't that hard considering the fact that he hated her in everyway.

"Why is he coming here!" Stiles interjected.

"He thinks he knows why you acted like you did last night." He said to Sami whose face lit up but Stiles' stayed mug.

At that moment the door flung open once again and Derek came into the kitchen to join them. His eyes immediatly went onto Sami's body. Subconciously he licked his lips. Stiles followed his eyes to her body then pushed Sami behind him making Derek's eyes advert to their faces, "Do we really need to go over the process of knocking?" Stiles exclaimed breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm going to go put some clothes on I'll be back." Sami said before walking away while covering her body.

"So why do you think she did that?" Stiles asked trying to get Derek to stop staring at his girlfriend.

Scott eyes lit up as he heard an extra heartbeat in the room house one that he wasn't listening for, one that he hadn't noticed before, "She's pregnant." He exclaimed.

Derek shook his head as Stiles face dropped. Sami then came back down the stairs wearing a loose cheer t shirt and some yoga pants with her long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, "So what explanation do we have?" She asked cheerfully.

"They think your pregnant." Stiles spoke through his teeth glaring evily at Derek.

Sami's jaw dropped, "You're lying I'm not pregnant." She recollected herself.

"Just take the test." Derek demanded handing her the bag with the pregnancy test inside.

Sami stared at the bag for a moment before snatching it out of his hands and stomping off into the downstairs bathroom.

"She's not pregnant!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Dude the extra heart beat kind of gives it away." Scott rooled his eyes snatching a peice of bacon off of a plate that layed on the table.

Stiles shook his head then glared at Derek who seemed to be distracted by something, "I'm going to kill you." Stiles growled through his teeth.  
Derek looked at him with a smirk, "Rethink that." He winked.

"I will go to Allison's house steal one of those huge guns and get a bullet laced with wolvesbane and shoot you inbetween the eyes." Stiles said with confidence. Scott let out a little laugh at his seriousness.

"oooh I'm so scared." Derek lifted his hands to pretend a surrender, "You don't even know how to use a gun."

The room fell silent as the toilet flushed. "Now we have to wait five minutes." Sami stated leaving the test on the sink in the restroom. There was another silence, "What happens if the test comes back positive?" Sami asked sounding worried.

"Well we take you to Deaton and he'll give you an altrosound." Derek shrugged as if this type of thing happend to him all the time.

"Who is Deaton?" Sami quizzed but looked at Stiles.

"He's my boss." Scott admitted.

Sami's face become more confused, "He's like a werewolf expert." Stiles spoke.

Sami looked back up at the clock, it had been five minutes. She walked into the bathroom each of the boys following her. She looked at the test on the sink counter and let out a sigh as she saw the little plus sign that she hoped wouldn't appear.

x

Hours later Sami's mom was back early from her trip home, "What was so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone." She shouted as she walked through the door. She saw Sami, Stiles, Derek, and Scott sitting on the couch waiting for her. She walked over and sat on the chair opposite of them.

"Well," Sami started then handed her mom the pregnancy test. Her light purple eyes instantly turned dark then Stiles was being lifted into the air, "MOM!" Sami shouted trying to get Stiles down but her mom was way more powerful than her, "He's not the dad!" She shouted.

Stiles fell back on the couch he looked pale and terrified, "Well then who is?" Her mom shot Sami a dirty look. Derek scared raised his hand. Within seconds he was being flung at the wall.

"Shit." He muttered as he hit the floor. He then instantly transformed into a wolf. Sami quickly tried to calm him, he slowly shifted back with a loud sigh.

"MOM!" Sami shouted again.

"That kid can kill you!" She motioned to her stomach. "You can't heal like wolves do! And if it's a girl who knows what she will do."

"What does she mean if it's a girl?" Derek asked not making eye contact with her mother.

"Well only girls get the powers of fairies that's why there is a queen and the king is married in." Sami stated.

"Of course I'll have to be there when you give birth so I can control it's thoughts I'll need to bring in your aunts as well." Her mom started, "Possibly Lilia and Alexis." She added, "Angelina Gracie and Carmen to be safe."

Stiles eyes widended, "How many people is that?" he asked

"Nine." Sami said quietly, "All of the girls in the family." She said in the same tone.

"We also need to get you to a docter." Her mom still making plans for her daughter.

"Well there is a vet that specializes in wolves who is willing to help," Derek said looking at Sami's Mom for the first time.

She nodded, "Your father is going to kill you." she giggled as she looked at Sami


	11. We're Italian

Hey Guys, this chapter is really short but I've been super busy. No Lie. This chapter is more like a filler nothing really exciting going on here. PLase review though I love hearing what you guys think. Also tell me what you think I can do to make this story better.

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

* * *

"This is going to be cold." Deaton announced dropping cold jelly stuff onto Sami's belly. They were in the small Vet's office. It was after hours but the dogs were all going crazy from the smell of Sami. Sami's thoughts were jumbled. There were a million things going on at once. She is barely settled in her new home and now she's one month pregnant with a baby that may or may not kill her. Her boyfriend who she's only known for a month is not the baby's father and she has no idea how this will effect their growing relationship. Not to mention his best friend hates her which makes the relationship difficult in the first place. Her mother stood in the corner with her arms crossed still disappointed in her daughter for being so foolish. Stiles sat beside Sami holding her hand as if it were his child in her stomach and not Derek's, who was currently missing in action. Scott had been in the other room with the dogs trying to calm them down. Eventually he had joined them in the surgury room where they were.

"Where is Derek?" Stiles asked, "You know he could at least be here!" He demanded with Sami's mom agreeingly nodding her head.

"I'm glad you guys are on the same page but he said he needed to do something important." Sami defended him.

Before Stiles could argue Deaton exclaimed, "There it is." He pointed to the screen where there was a little speck. Scott raced into the room curious to see the baby. Sami instantly forgot about the fact that in eight months when this little speck is fully developed and ready to come into the world that she may die, In that moment she fell in love with her child.

A tear of joy fell from her eye and onto her glowing cheek. Stiles, still holding her hand, looked down at her face and seen the tear rolling down her blushed cheek. He brought his index finger inched up to her cheek gently swiping it away. Sami adverted her attention to Stiles letting a smile come across her lips. Stiles took the oppertunity to peck her softly on the lips. "See you couldn't have gotten her pregnant instead of that dog?" Sami's mom suggested in disgust speaking of Derek.  
"You know Kathrine, you might want to get used to me I am the father of your grandbaby." Derek spoke with a smirk walking into the surgery room of the clinic.

Sami, Stiles, Scott and Deaton giggled a bit, recieving dirty looks from Kathrine who had taken a couple steps closer to Sami and Stiles getting a better veiw of her grandchild. "You better watch yourself Derek, Sami has about ten males in her family that want you dead right now." She said returning the smirk.

"I think I can take a couple of fairies." He said bursting with confidence in his alpha strength.

"Derek please." Sami pleaded, "I'm sure you have no idea what the males of my speacies are capable of I do want this child to know his or her father." A smirk of victory washed over Kathrine's face, "Mom you need to quit too I need the two of you to get along." She added sencing her mothers aditude. Although the pleadingness in her voice her facial expression stayed in the same amazed form admiring the screen.

Derek stepped closer to them to look at his child. He felt a warmness in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time,"Wow." He muttered under his breath. He too was in awe at the little speck on the screen. It had been years since he's felt this way. He has not had a peaceful thought about anything ever since that fire. The fire that destroyed his feeling of family. The hole in his heart has only grown since then. His sister being murdered threw it over the top. He glanced down at Sami who layed on the table with her shirt up the warmness grew. In that moment he knew that he wanted her and their child he wanted to be a family. Family was the only thing he wanted. The one thing he needed. He craved for it. He wanted that feeling of being loved by someone again. He needed that feeling.

"I hate to leave at a time like this but I have to get back to the clouds." Sami's mom exclaimed, "You all should really get some rest." She walked over to Sami kissing her forehead, "I'll be home Wednesday." She stated She nodded to Stiles and Scott, "Keep an eye on her." She stated leaving not even giving Derek a look.

"By grandma." Derek waved with an annoying grin on his face.

Sami shot him an evil look, "She'll be Nunny." She said, "We're Italian."

x

Later that night Sami stared into her body length mirror with her tank top lifted up exposing her stomach. She couldn't get past the thought of their being a baby in her. She was barely 17 and there was a baby growing inside of her. She was exhausted from the events today and decided to go to sleep earlier than usual. "Mommy loves you baby." She whispered as she layed down in her bed. It seemed like as soon as her blonde head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

"Daddy loves you too," Derek whispered as he sat on the roof of Sami's two story house looking into her window.


	12. Pills

Happy friday. So I'm snowed in woohoo! I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think by reviewing please and thanks.

**I ONLY OWN SAMI NOT ANYTHING TEEN WOLF**

* * *

The next day wasn't very eventful for Sami. She layed around her house most of the day sulking in the tragedy of being 17 and pregnant to a werewolf. By now her whole family would know the news and be secretly judging her. Stiles showed up after he woke up at noon with a pile of movies and microwavable popcorn, "You are litterally the best." Sami let out as she flopped onto her couch.

"Only because I'm with the best." Stiles grinned sitting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"You are so freaking cheesy." Sami laughed picking up a throw pillow hitting him over the head with it.

Stiles laughed along with her, "The Cheesiest." He winked snatching the remote from her hands and clicking play. The previews played. Sami looked down at her stomach and frowned, "What is it babe?" Stiles asked concerned.

"Is it bad that I already feel a hundred pounds heavier?" Sami quizzed looking into Stiles' eyes.

"You're just paranoid, You only look 90 pounds bigger." Stiles jokingly stated recieving himself another whack across the head with the throw pillow. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He shouted holding his hands up in surrender.

x

When Derek woke up from his long night of worrying he began to worry some more. It wasn't like him to get so worked up about an issue like this. Well he never really faced issues like this on a regular basis. Derek quickly looked online for ways Sami's pregnancy could be as easy as possible. He came across a couple of websites that seemed to be sort of helpfull but there were no websites that stated how to make a pregnancy with a werewolf/fairy baby easy. He decided that both him and Sami had some human features that maybe the types of medicine that a human would take would make the baby healthier. Derek fished into his pocket digging for the track phone he had purchased to keep in touch with Scott and the rest of the pack. He dialed Scott's number and waited for an answer. After four rings Scott answered, "Took you long enough," Derek spat before scott could say hello.

"Well hello to you too." Scott spoke sarcastically.

"I need your help." Derek admitted.

"You always need my help." Scott stated with a slight laugh.

"Shut up." Derek spat, "I need you to get prenatal vitamins from your mom." Derek admitted.

"How in the world am I going to do that." Scott began, "My mom will think I got Allison pregnant or something insane like that."

"Tell her the truth then," Derek tested.

"But-" Scott stuttered, "Can't you do it yourself." Scott didn't mind telling his mom she already knew that he was a wolf due to an incident that happened less than a year ago but he hated that Derek orded him to do things.

"Please Scott!" Derek begged, something he hardly done, "And when you do give them to Sami for me please."

"Did Derek Hale just say please?" Scott started, "Twice." He was shocked.

"Just do it!" He comanded hanging up the phone

x

The next day was the first day of school since Sami found out what was wrong with her. She walked through the hallways paranoid that the whole school knew her secret. She just got comfortable here and now this. Every person here would think she's the biggest whore getting pregnant the second she stepped foot into town. Scott ran up to her, "Hey mama." He laughed.

"shhhh." She looked at him pleadingly, "Really, I know you hate me but damn do you have to tell the whole world my business." Scott's face fell, "What?" She quizzed raising an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone assume I hate you?" He asked, "Stiles is always saying it and now you are saying it." He rambled.

"You kind of make it seem like you do." Sami shrugged, "It's okay I understand I'm your best friend's girlfriend and I'm having your Alpha's baby I not fucking perfect."  
Scott just stared at her, "I don't hate you Sami," He admitted, "The thing is, you're different. Stiles is my best friend and I would lose it if something bad were to happen to him." Scott spoke seriously, "Do you understand why I'm being so hostile?" Scott encouraged.

"I understand completely," Sami smiled her understanding where Scott was coming from, "I care about Stiles to, you know?" Sami asked, "A lot actually. I know it's not saying much since I've only known him for almost a month but I feel like I've known him my whole lifetime." Sami admitted. She thought to herself, why was she confessing all this to Scott. Scott hated the fact that Sami and Stiles were together and would do anything to keep them apart. But maybe she was wrong about Scott maybe he just wanted what was best for his best friend. He didn't want Stiles to get hurt and neither did Sami so why aren't they on the same page.

"Well," Scott cut off her train of thought fishing into his backpack tossing her a orange pill bottle, "Derek got these for you he said you need to take them every morning when you eat breakfast," He stated. The bell rang, "See you later." He nodded as he redirected himself to go to his first period class.

Sami looked at the pill bottle that layed in her hands. They were prenatal vitamins. It was nice of Derek to be concerned and helpful but Sami is capable of taking care of her self. Kind of annoyed she tossed the pill bottle in her purse before storming off to her first period english class.

x

At lunch Sami went on as if nothing big had happened over the weekend and continued on the normal gossip between Lydia and Allison. While waiting for the boys the topic got shifted to sex, "So Sami have you and Stiles?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. Allison leaned in tentivly waiting for the answer.

"Not yet." Sami sighed, _well almost but then my werewolf baby tried to make me kill him_, she thought to herself with a slight giggle.

"What's with the wait?" Lydia questioned.

"Lydia they've only known each other for less than a month." Allison shoved her.

Lydia just shrugged, "Speaking of months," She started, "It's my time of the month do you have any pain killers these cramps are terrible?" She moaned looking at Allison the boys had just joined them at the table.

Allison shook her head no in responce.

Without thinking Sami stated, "I have some in my purse you can grab them," She motioned to her purse knowing that she always carried around her little white bottle of IB profen. Lydia dug in Sami's purse grabbing the first pill bottle she saw, "Wait Lydia not those ones." Sami screached reaching for the orange bottle Lydia had found in her purse.

Lydia read the pill bottle then cocked her head at Sami, "Why do you have prenatal vitamins?" Jackson and Allison both looked suprised at what just spilled out of Lydia's mouth.

"Holy shit!" Jackson muttered putting the peices together in his head.

* * *

So what do you guys want to see more of? Sami/Stiles Sami/Derek Sami/Alison/Lydia Sami/Scott maybe even Sami/Jackson moments or some Stiles/Derek or Stiles/Scott you name it I'll write it. ;) xx


	13. Rain

This chapter has a lot in it. But It's the last chapter for the weekend. I hope you enjoy it. please review to tell me what you think. ((:

**I do not own anything that has to do with Teen Wolf. I only own Sami.**

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Allison asked only loud enough for their table to hear.

"Well yeah." Sami admitted completely embarrased.

"Who is the dad?" Lydia questioned noteing in her head that Sami had just admitted that her and Stiles have yet to have sex. "Do we know him?" She added.

"Oh you know him alright." Scott muttered under his breath but everyone still heard him. Sami shot him an evil look.

"Holy Shit." Jackson said again this time laughing and not shocked.

"Shut up." Sami's faced turned red in embarrassment. Lydia looked from him to her.

"So?" She started, "Who is it?"

Sami let out a sigh as Stiles rubbed her lower back as if he was encouraging her to tell them, "Derek." Sami bit her lip looking down. The only people who seemed shock was Allison and Lydia. That was probably because they were the only ones who didn't know that Sami and Derek hooked up, "You guys can start talking again." Sami inched trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well I didn't know you knew Derek." Allison started, "Let alone had sex with him." She admitted.

"It's a long story." Sami admitted everyone laughed a bit then congradulated her.

Stiles looked towards the window and noticed someone had been watching them. He squinted to figure out who it was. When he noticed he got enraged, "I'll be right back," He kissed Sami's forehead then left the cafeteria. He stormed out of the school building, "What are you doing here?" He yelded across the grassy feild that was behind the school.

"Why does it matter?" Derek argued.

"You already got her pregnant," Stiles stated, "Why can't you leave her alone?"

"Stiles, you sound like an idiot," Derek exhaled, "I'm going to be around a lot. That is my kid and there is nothing you can do about it" He smirked.

"Well thats all you are to her." Stiles started, "You're her baby's father, that's it." He stated, "She's my girlfriend so can you not be all stalkerish it's kind of creepy." He asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Derek stormed off wondering why Stiles words hurt him so much. He knew thats all he was to her why couldn't he accept it. He wanted to be with her but he knew that couldn't happen. It felt as if everyone including her hated him. He could still hear her laugh coming from the school even though he was atleast half a mile away.

x

"Hey you wanna come over we are going to watch pitch perfect?" Allison asked as her and Sami walked out of the school after the final bell.

Sami thought, "No thanks I have to get started on my essay." she lied she was already done, "and I've already seen the movie 6 million times." She laughed instantly missing her old life.

"Alright suit yourself," Allison shrugged heading towards her car.

Sami quickly rushed off to Kermit, she was so lame for naming her car. She sat inside turning on the radio and let out a sigh. She wasn't really feeling herself today she wanted to be alone but then she didn't. Stiles was at practice so she decided she would go talk to Derek. At that moment there was a tap on her window. Her head shot up to see Scott standing there Sami rolled down her window, "Hey."

"Do you mind giving me a ride home it looks like its going to rain?" He asked.

"Yeah sure no problem, get in." Sami shrugged leaning over to unlock the passenger door for Scott.

"Thanks," he got in smiling.

"You know why it rains?" Sami asked looking at Scott as she started the car.

"Percipitation?" Scott said confused.

"No it has to do with us fairies." Sami laughed.

"Really, How?" Scott asked courious.

"Well it's when a fairy dies," Sami admitted in a less happy tone, "It's the soul of the fairy returning to the elements."

"That's really cool but sad." Scott wasn't sure how to reply.

"Yeah," She looked up at the clouds, "So are we cool?" She asked. She was the type of person who wanted everyone to be happy with her.

"Yeah we are cool." He stated, "I feel bad for being so quick to judge you when you've been nothing but nice to me." Sami stopped the car in front of Scott's house.

"It's fine we all make mistakes," Sami admitted as Scott exited her car, "Thanks for being a passanger on the Kermit express please enjoy the rest of your life in Beacon Hills." She smiled.

Scott let out a laugh, "I see why you and Stiles get along so well. Thanks again," He shut the door and jogged up to his house as Sami drove away.

She sped off trying to remember exactly where he lived. She knew it was on a path somewhere. She had only been there once and she wasn't even sure how she got there. Finally she found it. She let out a sigh hoping he was home. "Derek?" She asked knowing that he would hear her.

Derek quickly ending his workout when he heard Sami saying his name outside of his house. He didn't bother putting a shirt on to answer the door and let her in, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Sami shrugged, "Well Stiles is at lacross and we haven't really had a chance to talk about this." She pointed to her stomach.

"Well come in and take a seat," He motioned for her to enter, "Do you want something to drink?" He quizzed feeling a bit uncomfortable with her being in his house.  
"No I'm fine thanks," She stated taking a seat on the couch.

Derek sat next to her, "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I'm not completely sure," Sami admitted, "So how do you feel about all of this?" She asked looking into his green eyes.

He stared into her purple-brown eyes. He let out a soft sigh look away, "Well it's kind of insane if you really think about it." He started, "You are 17 and I'm 24," He looked back at her, "We're both mythical creatures." He laughed, "This kid is going to be so fucked up." He admitted shaking his head.

"Don't talk about my child like that!" Sami demanded playfully. Derek gave her a 'really?' look, "I guess it will be kind of fucked up." She muttered.

"Well if it makes you feel better you can look at the room I'm going to redo for it." Derek suggested. Sami just stared at him, "Well you're not the only one who will be having it. This kid is mine too." He demanded, "Come on." He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs. There were several doors which were shut. He pulled her over to the door furthest away from the Staircase opening the door. "Here it is." He motioned inside.

"Wow." Sami breathed. The room seemed so different from the rest of the house. It was huge It even had a window seat. The floors were capeted and the walls were smooth and painted white.

"Well we don't know the sex so I figured I'd wait to do anything with it." He shrugged.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" She asked admiring the room.

"Well It's been so long since I've had a family." His voice cracked as if he would start crying. Sami wasn't used to seeing this Derek he usually was really cold and closed off. "So I guess I'm excited." He looked at Sami she happened to be really close to him.

She looked up meeting his green eyes. She inhaled the closeness in between them should be uncomfortable but to her suprise it wasn't. Before either of them could say something they were interupted by Sami's phone ringing. They stepped back from each other, "Hey Stiles." Her face let up as she answered her phone.  
"Hello Beautiful what are you doing?" Derek face fell as he heard the two teenage lovers exchange words.

He exited the room as Sami beamed happily talking into the phone, "I'm just at Derek's he was showing me the room he has for the baby."

* * *

Don't forget to tell me what you think. What do you want to see more of Sami/Stiles, Sami/Derek, Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Sami/Derek, Sami/Allison/Lydia, Sami/Jackson, Sami/Scott or something else haha idk you guys tell me what you think.


	14. Fairy Dust

Okay so People wanted to see more Sami/Lydia/Allison and Stiles/Sami/Derek well Here it is. Please review. I am so greatful for every single reader that I have gained you are all amazing ((: oh and the person who told me making my oc have the same name screams self insert; The character isn't based on me at all I have brown hair and I am not thin at all and I imagine Sami to be slitely tall I am only a measly 5 feet haha I just have a lack of creativity with naming sorry -_-

**I do not own anything you read that involves teen wolf. I only own the idea and any OC that may appear**

* * *

Sami showed up at Stiles' house after leaving Derek's. "Hey babe." she greeted him with a soft peck on the lips.

"So what did you and Derek do?" He quizzed seeming uneasy about her and Derek being alone together.

Sami shrugged, "We just talked about the baby," She noticed that he was uneasy, "He's really excited, He doesn't really have a family now so he's going to do so much for this little stinker," She said showing off her belly by tickling herself.

Stiles' mug look washed off of his face as he laughed at her being goofy, "You're a goofball." He shook his head still laughing.

"Look who is talking Mr. King Goofball." She softly pecked his cheek. He cupped her face and pulled her into a more passionate kiss. She pulled away and let out a sigh, "You're awsome."

"So are you." He laughed.

x

It had been a little over a week since Sami told Lydia and Allison about her pregnancy. They had all stayed at the Argent house on that friday night. On Saturday morning they were all in the kitchin making pancakes, "What will you do when you grow out of all your beautiful clothes," Lydia whined as she thought of all the cute clothes Sami had from all around the world.

"I guess eventually I'll have to buy some mommy clothes," She admitted flipping the pancake.

Allison's face lit up, "Let's go to the mall today and start you off!" she chirped excitidly.

"Really?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds like it would be fun." Sami shrugged putting all of the pancakes on a plate.

"Good I am in the mood for some foodcourt pizza." Lydia admitted.

x

After shopping the girls sat in the foodcourt and ate pizza from Lydia's favorite pizza place in the mall. "Thanks for everything guys." Sami spoke taking a bite of her pizza.

"It's no problem," Lydia shrugged.

"What are friends for," Allison added.

They ate and gossiped. Sami felt as though someone was watching her. She glanced up towards the opposite end of the food court. Almost choking on her food when she saw a large figure that was to familiar, "Holy shit." She spat in shock.

"What is it," Lydia turned to look.

"No, don't look it's my ex boyfriend." Sami said making Lydia's head turn back to her with wide eyes.

"You mean your ex boyfriend as in your ex fairy boyfriend?" Allison quizzed in a hushed tone.

Sami nodded, "I'll be back." She stood up and made her way over to him. As she got closer she could smell his earthy scent. His vibrant green eyes pierced into her, he wasn't wearing contacts was he really that big of an idiot, Sami had thought. She noticed that his mocha brown hair had grown out from the last time she had seen him and had the shaggy look to it. "Jay, what the hell are you doing here?" She started before even making a complete stop.

"I needed to see you." He said using his most charming tone.

Her heart dropped at the sound of his low hypnotising voice, "You have no right being here!" She demanded.

He completely ignored her, "You should come home." He persuaded grabbing her hand, "It's not the same without you. I miss you so much," He stated.

She flung his hand off of hers, "Just to inform you, I have a boyfriend who would rip you to peices," She smirked trying to itimidate him.

Hi green eyes narrowed, "Your boyfriend is a scrawny human Sami, have you forgotten." He smirked a victorious smirk, "Your baby dad though," He nodded, "He's someone I'd be scared of.

"How in the hell do you know," She spat.

"Your little cousin Lilia, of course she's very easy to manipulate you know." he suggested.

Sami cursed under her breath of course he would go for the weakest link, It didn't help that her cousin, who is 16, thought that Jay was was the sexiest thing that ever floated on the clouds.

"Oh and by the way," He started before exiting, "You of all people should know better than to run with wolves," He motioned to her ankle, "Their teeth are deadly," He turned around smoothly and left without another word.

Sami walked back to the girls who had been watching her conversation with her phycotic ex fairy boyfriend. She let out a long sigh collapsing in her chair, "He is just awful." She stated before telling them what all had just happened.

"Damn thats crazy." Allison admitted, "I'll shoot him with my bow if you want?" She nudged making Sami laugh.

"But he was sexy as hell," Lydia admitted dreamily, "I understand why you dated him."

"Him being sexy is what caused this mess," Sami laughed uneasy still shaking from the conversation, "If he ever comes near you do not talk to him. Although he is a earth fairy he can still minipulate someone but not as well as me just do not talk to him." Sami demanded

x

The next day her and Stiles had made plans to spend it together watching movies and cuddling on her bed. Sami meant to tell him about Jay but she had completely forgot about her little talk with him. They ended up in an intence makeout session.

"Woah, Can you please not have sex with my child in there!" Derek spoke as he climbed through the window.

Sami rolled off of Stiles letting out a giggle embarressed. Stiles loosened his grip on Sami and sighed, "What are you doing here," Stiles looked at Derek, "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Well this is important," Derek protested sitting in Sami's bright orange bar stool.

"It better be," Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek gave Stiles a death glare. Stiles sat up next to Sami obviously grabbing her hand to make sure Derek knew that she was his, "Well I was running through the woods last night," Derek started looking only at Sami, "When a weird scent started. I followed it being courious. I came across this dude."

Sami instantly thought of her conversation with Jay knowing that Derek was talking about him, "What" Sami cut him off, "What did you say to him, what did he say to you?" Sami quizzed quickly her purple eyes grew wide. She looked like a deer in headlights just at the sound of his name.

Derek and Stiles looked at her concerningly, "I was just getting to that," Derek continued still with an eyebrow raised, "Well he had these vibrant lime green eyes and thats how I knew he had to be something strange. I go to talk to him and he attacks me by controlling rocks and shit it was the weirdest thing ever. Luckily I got away."

Stiles seemed annoyed, "I don't see how that was so important that you had to interupt our alone time."

"Well as he was attacking me he mumbled something under his breath about killing me because Sami." Derek started looking at Sami as if he had a question mark over his head

"That's beacuse that's my ex boyfriend," Sami hung her head, "I talked to him yesterday at the mall."

"And you didn't tell me he was here after my blood?" Derek yelled.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything," Stiles snapped.

"Well and actually he's after both of you." Sami admitted forcing an awkward smile.

Both Derek and Stiles' jaw dropped, "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Well usually Jay is all bark and no bite," She admitted shrugging her shoulders. "He doesn't stand a chance against you guys."

"Maybe not Derek but I'm not a freaking werewolf Sami if I get injured badly enough I will die there is no quick healing with me." Stiles started.

Sami walked over to her desk and retrieved a bag that was sealed closed,"Thats why you need to carry this around at all times."

"What is it?" Derek asked courius.

"Fairy dust." Sami beamed handing the bag to Stiles, "You need to promise me to only use it when you are in danger." Stiles opened the bag to take a look at the dust, "You promise?" She quizzed wanting an answer.

Stiles nodded "Promise."

* * *

OOOH Jay you mythical creature you. Damn those Earth Fairies got some spunk huh? hahaha lol

Well please review to tell me what you want to see more of. You know the drill. hugs and kisses hugs and kisses.


	15. Big Girl

**Hello my loves, It's me the little annoying writer that writes this story that suprisingly you stuck around to read up to chapter 15. A hand clap to you. But on with life. I do not own anything teen wolf because you know I'm not that awesome. Although you would be awesome if you reviewed ((: love ya. xx**

* * *

"Sami?" Stiles asked looking up from the little bag she had just placed in his hand.

"Yes," She smiled waiting for his answer.

"How does fairy dust work?" He looked worried, "It isn't deadly is it?" He was concerned.

"Well it can not kill anyone unless you combine it with a pixie powder and consume it," Sami shrugged, "I do not recommend that though." She let out a tiny giggle, "Basically it will let you transport to any area all you have to do is command it in your mind. It does other stuff but I'd have to teach you how to use it more in depth later." Stiles nodded taking in all the information.

"So," Derek clapped his hands together putting attention on himself, "I probably should get going so you two can get back to whatever you were doing before I interrupter," He stood up shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He turned to Sami, "If you need me just shout or something." she nodded as Derek swiftly exited from the window.

"You shouldn't hang around him." Stiles demanded.

"Huh?" Sami raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't hang around him to much," Stiles started, "He attracts danger and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a big girl I can take care of my self Stiles," Sami protested, "and I sure as hell don't need you telling me what and who I should hang around." She demanded.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, "I just worry I wouldn't know what to do without you." Stiles admitted gently placing his lips on her forehead.

x

Derek smirked to himself as he listened to the two lovers bicker back and forth. It felt nice that Sami didn't let Stiles convince her that she shouldn't hang around him. Something must have crawled up his ass, Derek thought to himself as he made his way to the entrance of the woods. Or maybe Stiles just suspected that Derek was slowly developing these feelings for Sami that Derek didn't even know how to explain. Derek simply brushed it to the side. Thoughts of his child consumed his mind for the rest of the day.

x

"We can take a little fairy boy." Jackson stated on the following Monday cockily after Sami explained to him and Scott that they should keep their distance if they ever crossed paths with Jay.

"Actually the proper name for a male fairy is a faye." Lydia beamed proving her intelligence, "and believe me he is anything but small," she added as she imagined Jay. Jackson's face instantly turned red with anger. "Oh Jackson stop getting jealous I'm only kidding." She lied with a giggle.

"So momma how you holding up?" Scott's tried to change topics by using his new nickname for Sami.

"I'm fine, I just have to pee every five seconds," Sami rolled her eyes but laughed at her little pregnancy problems they seemed so microscopic then thinking of what Jay has planned. Even though her mother had made sure Jay was in the Clouds she was still nervous that he would revisit. "I think me and Derek are getting together after school to discuss some more things."

Stiles tensed up at the thought of his girlfriend spending the afternoon with Derek, "What are you going to discuss?" Stiles quizzed making everyone's eyes shoot towards him.

"Well last night me and my mom got into a fight and I went all wolf on her. Luckily she can control my emotions so she had no problem calming me down, but if I were to have a weird mood swing around one of you, you wouldn't be able to control my emotions. So I have to figure out how to control them myself." Sami stated shaking my head.

"Well can't Scott help you?" Stiles spat.

"Well can't you get over the fact that Derek is the father of my baby and I'm going to be around him most of the time?" Sami argued, this was one of those weird pregnancy mood swings. You can tell that under her brown contacts her eyes shifted from purple to gold.

"Lydia or Allison take her to the bathroom to calm down." Scott demanded noticing her shift.

Both Lydia and Allison stood up and dragged Sami into the nearest bathroom. Noone was in there thankfully because Sami's shift had become more noticable. "Come on Sami calm down it's alright." Lydia spoke in a calming tone rubbing Sami's back as if she was a baby she was rocking to sleep.

Leaning over the sink a low growl came from the pit of Sami's throat. She breathed heavily trying to get calm but her body was fighting it. "Sami you have to calm down." Allison pleaded.

Lydia thought of something. She turned the sink on then splashed the shifting Sami. Sami quickly blinked her eyes as they faded back to their purple color under her brown contacts, "Stiles is seriously an ass." She laughed.

"Why is he being like that?" Allison quizzed still keeping her dinstance in case of another mood swing.

Lydia, who was still awfully close to Sami not being scared of her, "Well obviously he thinks that you are going to fall for Derek since you're around him so much." Lydia shrugged.

"Well he's stupid for even thinking that." Sami hated jealousy and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Well you know how boys get." Allison stated as they all walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter even though theres not much to it. You kinda see a different side of Sami and Stiles' relationship If anybody was wondering Sami is like 5-6 weeks into her pregnancy. The plot will start filling out more within the next couple of chapters I pinkie swear. Please review and tell me what you like don't like what you want to see more of and what you want to see less of. All that good stuff**


	16. Support Team

**Hola me amigos. Sorry this is late I usually post as soon as school gets out on friday's but I had an away game. Also I may not post tomorrow cause I'm going prom dress shopping with my mommy ((: I hope you all enjoy this chapter please please review because I want to know that you guys like this story and what you think and all that other fun shit. **

**_You could also probably guess but I have no ownership of Teen Wolf although that would be fucking sick (Excuse my french)_  
**

* * *

Sami didn't bother knocking before entering the Hale household. She drug her feet over to the couch right past a shirtless Derek who was in the middle of a workout. She slouched on the couch. "What you don't feel the need to knock anymore?" Derek haulted his workout then followed her into the living room onto the couch.

"Sorry it's been a long day." She sighed.

"It's fine I don't really care but what if I had a girl here or something," He waited to see her reaction.

Her heart rate didn't peak nor did she flinch, "You've done your share of cock blocking." She gave him a stare.

He laughed, "So what did you want to discuss."

Sami shrugged, "Well I need to learn how to control this shifting shit. I almost ripped Stiles head off in the middle of the cafeteria today."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "I would have loved to see that," He paused, "Now I'm second guessing this whole helping you."

Sami got instantly annoyed. She was sick of this fued between the two of them, "Why do you guys hate each other so much?" She literally shouted.

Derek shrugged, "That's how it's always been I guess," He thought of something more he could say, "We are always at each others throats and the fact that I got his girlfriend pregnant might not help it either."

"Well I think it's stupid and I'd like to kick both of your asses." Sami stated rolling her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." Derek chuckled, "So you wanna learn how to control your anger," She nodded in reply, "Well then let's start."

x

"Six more months to go," Stiles chirped as Sami climbed into his jeep.

She placed a hand on her stomach that had been shelded with a look of the shoulder sweater, "I know it's exciting." She smiled.

It had been almost two months since she found out she was pregnant and she was, acording to Deaton, in her 12th week of the pregnancy. With the help of Derek it is easier to control her anger but sometimes the baby takes complete control of her bosy and she can't do anything about it. Stiles has warmed up to the idea of Derek being around but he still hasn't let his guard down. Jay has yet to come down to Earth for another visit that anyone is for sure of. That eased a lot of stress off of Sami.

"So when are you going to announce to the world?" Stiles quizzed, "You won't be able to hide it for long." He stated.

"Soon," Sami stated. It wasn't as if it was a big deal for everyone to know her closest friends down here knew and they didn't think badly of her. "Within the next couple weeks probably."

"So I was researching on what to expect," Stiles started as he stared towards the road, "You have any sexual disires lately," He glanced at her quickly with a wink and a wiggle to his eyebrows.

"That's personal Stilinski." She shouted playfully hitting his thigh laughing. Her face started to turn red from embarrassment.

"So I take that as a yes," Stiles winked again.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night my love," She giggled as they pulled up to his house. "Gosh your dad is terrifying." She slid in her seat not prepared for the dinner they were planning to have with Stiles' dad.

"No he's not." Stiles encouraged.

"Well you're not the pregnant girlfriend." Sami admitted exiting the jeep.

He shrugged, "Well it's not like it's mine and he already knows so you can chill." He cooed as they walked towards the front door hand in hand. "And he loves you. He thinks you keep me focussed." They walked into the house, "Dad?" he shouted.

"In here." His father replied from the living room they entered standing in the archway, "Hello Sami," he started, "How you feeling?"

Sami became nervous she always felt as though everyone was judging her because she let some 24 year old impregnate her, "Hey Mr. Stilinski, I'm fine thank you." She smiled.

"So Stiles mentioned that your about three months. You don't even look like you're showing." He tried making small talk.

"Yeah it's going really fast so far," She admitted as her and Stiles sat on the couch.

"Why don't you take your shoes off and stay a while." Mr. Stilinski nodded. Sami smiled then lifter her right ankle up onto her knee and begun untieing her sneakers.

As she pulled off her shoe Stiles noticed a cresent shaped scar on her ankle that he hadn't noticed before, "Babe?" He quizzed she looked at him, "What happened to your ankle."

She snapped her leg down as if he had asked to chop off her foot, "Well like last summer my friends dog attacked me." She smiled, "I guess my ankle looked tastey."

x

"I can't believe your dad is letting me stay." Sami rolled onto Stiles' bed cuddling up to him.

He flung his arm around her, "Well it's not like I can get you pregnant or something," He joked. Sami's face fell, "Is there something wrong?" He quizzed concerned.

"Nothing particular I'm just scared," She looked up and studied her boyfriend's face he seemed puzzled, "What am I going to do when the baby is born?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles quizzed.

"I'm still in highschool how in the world am I supossed to take care of a baby?" She thought more, "And if I die giving birth what will happen to it?" Her face grew with more worry.

Stiles cupped her face with his hands and lifted it until they were staring deep into eachothers eyes, "You have me, you mom, and even Derek." He gently kissed her forehead, "You probably have the best support system in this whole world." He encouraged trying to cheer her up, "And you will not die I won't let you." He admitted.

Sami couldn't help herself she attached her lips with his and was going to need the jaws of life to sepereate them. The kiss grew deeper and deeper until they were where they had left off on the night of the first full moon. This time there was no shifting to stop them they went all the way. Each kiss and every touch was gentle and full of love. Leaving both of them completely satisfied by the end of the night. "I love you." Sami whispered into his ear before collapsing back into the bed and letting her eyes flutter to sleep.

"I love you too," He replied with his arm around her naked body playing with a strand of her long blonde hair until he could feel her breathes slow and could sence that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

What do you think will happen next? What do you want to see more of let me know okay thanks review and shit ((: xx


	17. Topaz

You guys are absolutely amazing I didn't expect the feedback I'm getting on this story. I got a new cover picture what do you think. You should pm me what you think Sami looks like. Yeah that would be awesome I would love you forever. I also have 5 more story plots for after I'm done with this story So at the end of this chapter I'm going to ask you to pick one of the 5 names but until then I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own teen wolf. Sami and every other person you do not reconize are all figments of my imagination so they do belong to me ((: **

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning without Sami by his side. Her phone was still on the nightstand on the charger. 'She must have gotten up to go to go to the restroom,' Stiles thought to himself sitting up on the bed. The smell of sex lingered in the air. Last night had by far been the best night of Stiles life he couldn't stop thinking about how perfect everything had been. After about 4 minutes with still no Sami entering the room Stiles began to look for her. He walked down the hallway in the upstairs to his house and knocked on the shut bathroom door, No answer. He open it and peaked in, no Sami, just a toilet a sink and a shower. He walked down his steps maybe she had went to get something to eat. Nothing no one was in the house only him. He scratched the back of his neck then decided to go to see if she had went home. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he grabbed the keys to his jeeps and left his house. Each song on the radio seemed to make his uneasiness grow more intense. He decided that he would just shut the raido off. As he drove down the main street of the town he caught a red light and he decided that he would text Allison and Lydia, 'Have you heard from Sami today?' He typed each message and sent it to them. The light turned green his foot layed on the accilerater. His phone chimed once. He quickly reached for it and it chimed again. He prayed that one of the messages would be reassuring. He quickly glanced down at his phone trying to be as careful as he could driving. 'no' each message read. He threw his phone onto the passenger seat angrily. Hitting both hands off the steering wheel. He finally pulled up to Sami's house. From the outside there was no evidence that anyone was home. He knew that her mom would be back in The Clouds until thursday doing queen fairy shit. He exited his jeep praying that Sami was home. He ran up onto the porch lifting up the mat and grabbing the extra key Sami had left incase she locked herself out. He opened the door, "Sami." He shouted, No answer. There was one more place that he could think to check. And with that thought he was locking the door throwing the key back under the mat and returning to his jeep.

x

"Where in the hell is she?" Stiles burst through the door of the Hale house and looked around. Since the last time he was here Derek had layed down foloring to cover up the tatterd up wood. The smell of burnt wood didn't linger as much as it used to. Although the walls were still in terrible condition the house looked a lot better with just new floors.

"Where is who?" Derek quizzed exiting the kitchen with no shirt on it look like he had been working on the walls in the kitchen first.

Stiles sighed at Derek's cluelessness, "Sami, dumb ass." He stated, "Is she here?" He quizzed in a slight panic.

"And if she was?" Derek raised an eyebrow testing Stiles.

"I will throw you into a wood cutter." Stiles glared back at Derek, "That is a promise."

"Well she's not here." He shrugged walking back into the kitchen to continue his work.

Stiles quickly followed him, "Then you have to help me find her." He pleaded.

"Did you try her house," Derek asked annoyed with Stiles' precence.

"She's not there." Stiles placed his hands on his head as if her whereabouts would sprout from his finger, "I fell asleep with her last night and this morning when I woke up she was gone."

"So she's missing?" Derek questioned thinking about the woman carrying his child being missing.

"Well obviously or I wouldn't be here looking for her." Stiles said as Derek was pulling a shirt over his head and running out of the door not even waiting for Stiles to finish his sentence, "Hey wait for me." Stiles shouted following him.

x

Sami's eyes fluttered open. She clutched her hand expecting to feel Stiles underneath of her. Her eyes shot open widely when all she felt was a cold hard ground. Where was Stiles? and A better question, Where was she? She examined her surrondings. It was dark but thankfully being pregnant with this little pup inhanced her sences to an extent. She could make out that she was in an enclosed area like a cave. She closed her eyes figuring she could transport out of this trap. She opened her eyes and expected to be back in Stiles' bedroom on his comfortable bed but when she opened her eyes she was still in the cave where she was only seconds before. Her nostils flared as she caught wift of something in the air. Wolvesbane and Topaz. "Shit," she cursed to herself. Topaz enabled fairies from pretty much every special ability they possessed. The wolvesbane was a stronger than the Topaz. She felt a terrible pain in her stomach. Her baby was dying the wolvesbane was killing it. She began to panic searching for an exit. Finally her eyes found a wall different from the others. It was made up of purely rock. She began to stand up but she fell back down not expecting her body to feel as heavy as it did. She slowly pushed herself up preparing herself more this time. She slowly drug herself over to the wall. Her vision began to blur. She knew from past experiences that wolvesbane cause hallucinations. She ignored the fact that she saw little baby wolves jumping on her and biting at her bad ankle. She steadied herself on the rock wall she knew that this was the barrier keeping her from outside of the cave. She tried pushing the rocks out of the way. There was too much she had to figure out how to move them one at a time. She had to start at the top of the rock wall so they wouldn't collapse on her. She began.

x

Stiles and Derek continued searching then eventually they called in the rest of the pack to help them after they had no luck. "Wait how long has she been gone?" Scott asked Stiles after they had split up from everyone.

"Well I haven't seen her since last night when we went to sleep." Stiles seemed more frantic than ever Scott could tell that he had yet taken his aderall.

"After you to bumped uglies?" Scott laughed as the ventured further into the forest.

"How did you know," Stiles raised an eyebrow at his bestfriend.

"I can smell it," Scott admitted. Stiles looked a bit grossed out, "I was just kidding Stiles I had no Idea but thanks for telling-" Scott got cut off by the heavy scent of Sami's fairy blood. He took off without warning.

"What is it?" Stiles ran following Scott through the woods weaving throughtout the trees.

"I think I found her," Scott shouted then began running as fast as he could while making sure Stiles could still follow him.

* * *

You know what to do review and tell me what you want to see more of. Stiles/Scott Stiles/Sami Stiles/Derek Sami/Derek Sami/Stiles/Derek Sami/Jay Stiles/Jay Derek/Jay You name it I write it. ((:

**Super Important: **what name do you like the best _**Sara, Brittany, Kallee', Domenica, or** **Olivia**_ (If you choose you pretty much have a say in my next fanfiction)


	18. Black Out

this chapter is a bit short and I appologize, I went prom dress shopping today and I Haven't really been home. I was just thinking about how suprisingly long this fic has been so far and I'm only 3 months into Sami's pregnancy my fics are usually so short but not this one haha it's a long one. So remember how I had you pick a name at the end of the last chapter. I'm going to have some sort of voting system at the end of every chapter and whichever one wins that chapter I will write one chapter to that story and whichever story is the furthest along when I am complete with this story I will start posting that story ((: Until then Here is the most recent chapter of WOLF DUST

**Disclaimer: I have no legal rights over any of the characters in Teen Wolf but that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them and hide them in my closet ((: **

* * *

The pain in Sami's uterus area grew larger and she became more light headed. With passing time the urge to just lay down and go to sleep grew more along with the pain. Her hallucinations began getting worse the little wolves that had been gnawing at her ankle slowly grew into a large vicious creature. Claws protuded from the figertips of a fury paw. This paw swung at her several times distracting her from the task at hand. A low grumble came from the beasts chest. It Lunged towards her ankle and she yanked the rock she had been working on getting loose out of the wall and through it as hard as her weakend body let her. The beast disappeared in thin air. She let out a relieving sigh before getting back to work on the wall. She finally got one little hole open. She examined the little hole it was not quite big enough for her to get out but enough for her not to sufficate. She felt the poisonious air become poluted with the fresh air from outside of the cave but it wasn't enough, her body was still going through all of the symtoms of wolvesbane poisoning. How long had she been in here. She tried thinking but her pain grew. She didn't have much time and she knew it. Who would do this to me, She thought to herself. Who would do this to this harmless baby. She continued much faster and more motivated trying to remove rocks from the wall. The tiny hole grew about two feet. She felt as though all the energy in her had been drained. The pain in her stomach grew to her whole body. "Sami, Sami!" She heard shouting from outside their were two voices. They belonged to Stiles and Scott, "She's over here." Scott shouted as the voices got closer. Her vision became more blury, she had to hold herself up with the wall of rocks.

"Guys I'm in here," Sami managed to scream her voice still sounded weak but lt echoed in the cave. She heard their footsteps outside of the cave, "Scott be carefull this place is full of wolvesbane," She warned as they both began taking away rocks faster than She had been. As the air became fresher she felt a little bit of her energy being restored she slowly began helping them. "I need out of here now guys the baby is dying." She admitted and with that Scott let out a howl signaling the rest of the pack she assumed. Stiles began working frantically. The more of a hole they made the more wolvebane invaded Scott's body, "Scott take a break the pack will be here soon to help I'll be fine." Sami encouraged she didn't want Scott risking his life for her. He ignored her and kept moving rocks. Sami examined the growing hole. "Try to pull me through." She screeched as a sharp pain ached in her stomach. Each pain grew stronger and stronger.

"Alright babe," She heard Stiles voice then saw his head peep up above the reached his arm into the cave. Sami weakly grabbed ahold of him and tried to help him get her over the wall by using the last bit of energy to climb up the rock wall. That did it as soon as she hit fresh air she could feel herself slipping out of conciousness. "Holy Shit," Stiles screamed, "Sami stay awake." He begged.

The last thing she heard before she was completely blacked out was, "Give me her!" Derek demanded. He snatched Sami's lifeless body out of Stiles' hands without struggle Stiles had a look of shock plastered on his face. "Call Deaton and tell him I'm on my way." Derek shouted before he ran off craddling Sami like a baby close to his chest. Her eyes fluttered open a little when the wind hit her face she mumbled something then groaned in pain, "It's okay," Derek cooed, "You'll be fine I promise." He hoped more then he meant if something were to happen to Sami or his kid he would find whoever did this and rip them into a million peices. Even if everything was okay he will still find whoever did this and tear every single limb of of their body and let them slowly bleed out until there was nothing left. Derek stormed through the back door of the vet he made it there in record time. "Deaton," He shouted. Deaton ran into the room and prepared to examine Sami.

"Derek I need you to go up front and help anyone that comes in so I can give her my full attention," Derek nodded then ran up front.

Derek grabbed the phone and dialed Scott's number, "Hello?" Scott answered sounding frantic.

"Hey I'm here Deaton is checking on her now, I need you to send Jackson Isacc Erica and Boyd back to my house You and Stiles should be the only ones here we don't need the hole vet filled," Derek barked into the phone.

"Alright we'll be there." Scott hung up the phone. Derek looked up at the clock it was only noon. This day wasn't starting off to well, he thought to himself.

* * *

Alright remember tell me what you think of this chapter and let me know what you want to see more of. ((:

_**Super Important:**_** pick a last name any last name, Nicholas, Tassimo, Frieda, Maxwell, or Martin**


	19. Enlighten Me

I'm sick so you guys get a new chapter ((: I hope you enjoy please don't forget to review yesterday made a month i've been writing this story and I've gotten more feedback then I thought I would ever get so thank all of you ((:

**I don't own teen wolf in any way shape or form.**

* * *

Sami woke up staring at a white ceiling. The events that had happened earlier on that day were still unclear to her and seemed like a dream. She started to sit up but her body felt to weak. She simply moaned in pain. Stiles Scott and Derek rushed to her side, "Are you okay babe?" Stiles asked pushing blonde hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"I think so." She moaned, "What happened?" She was dazed and still had no full memory of what had happened.

"Well somehow you ended up in a cave and was blocked in by a bunch of rocks. The person who did it set off wolvesbane and you passed out," Sami took in everything Scott said.

"And Topaz," Deaton walked into the room looking through paper on a clipboard.

"What does Topaz have to do with anything," Derek looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Sami let out a little cough as she tried sitting up again. This time Stiles and Derek quickly rushed to her aid and helped her. When she was finally seated up right she began, "Topaz is like a Fairies Wolvebane. When it is around all of our supernatural powers disappear. When there is a large ammount it can be deadly." She stated. She looked at Deaton, "How is the baby?" She quizzed finally recalling that she was for sure positive that the baby was going to die.

"Thankfully the baby is fine. I had you put to sleep so the baby would heal itself so your body wouldn't try to fight it." Deaton nodded. He really knew what he was doing.

"You scared us there though," Derek added, "The whole pack is waiting back at my house to find out if your alright." Derek admitted.

Sami felt a wamth within her people actually cared about her and she loved that feeling, "Well then we should go let them know we are okay." She said placing her hand on her stomach and looking down smiling.

x

"You probably shouldn't stay at home." Derek stated to Sami as he took a bite of pizza everyones eyes shot to him, "Just in case whoever did this will try something else."

"Well where would she stay?" Stiles interjected grabbing ahold of Sami's hand to remind Derek that she was his girlfriend.

Derek shruged acting as if the gesture didn't phase him, "Well she can stay here." Sami's eyes widended, "There are pleanty of extra bedrooms and she can even sleep in my room and I'll sleep down here." He admitted.

"That's really nice of you but-" Sami started but was cut off by Stiles.

"She will not be staying here in this house with you!" Stiles answered for her and that pissed her off. Sami was an independent person and hated being told what she could and couldn't do.

"Actually nevermind I'll stay here if you're sure that's okay." Everyone's shot to her as they stared widely at her. Her jaw was clenched tight and her lips shaped into a smirk. She released Stiles hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sami can we talk?" Stiles exclaimed breaking the silence.

"Well I assume whatever you want to talk about you want to do it in private and we are in a house full of werewolves who can hear shit miles away." Sami started, "So why don't we talk when we go get my stuff to stay here." Sami smiled. Stiles nodded still ticked but he lead Sami out of the house and to his jeep. He even open and shut her door for her. They were about 20 yards away from the Hale residence before anyone said anything, "So what did you want to talk about?" Sami asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"You're really going to stay there with him?" Stiles asked and by the tone of his voice Sami could tell he was upset.

"Well I wasn't going to but you freaked out." Sami stated.

"Do you not see what he's doing?" He asked sounding angry.

"What is he doing, Stiles? Enlighten me." She shot him a look.

"He's using you to get under my skin. Sami he looks at you more like a mate then a friend." Stiles admitted, "It's been like this since day one."

"You're letting him get under your skin," Sami stated, "Haven't you ever thought he did this because he finds joy in angering you?" She quizzed, "And maybe he looks at me like that because I'm carrying baby. Have you ever thought of that?" They pulled up to Sami's house Samething felt wrong something felt out of place. Stiles started getting out of his jeep, "No," Sami placed her hand on his leg haulting his movement, "Stay here I'll be real quick." She stated leaning over and pecking his lips. That was one thing Sami love about Stiles, He was impossible to be mad at. He nodded as she ran into her house, "Hello," She shouted as she cautiosly shut the door behind her. She used one of the advantages of being pregant with a werewolf and let all of her sences investigate the house. There was a slight creak that came from her room. She looked around looking for something she could defend herself with but only found a seven pound dumbell. She hurried upstairs but whe she entered her room the intruder had exited through the window leaving it wide open. Sami decided that it was actually a good idea to stay at Derek's tonight to aviod this unwanted visitor. She quickly grabbed clothes and her favorite blanket and pillow after she shut and locked her window. She then exited the house quickly praying that Stiles was okay in the car. She saw him in the driver seat of his jeep perfectly fine she let out a sigh of relief. They drove back to Derek's house having a more civil conversation.

Sami pushed the fact that someone wanted her and her child dead. She couldn't bring on that kind of stress and she couldn't let Stiles or Derek know that they had been in her house. She also couldn't let them know she knew who it was she couldn't put either of them in that kind of danger.

* * *

Please review: Tell me who you think was in Sami's house and what you think of all this Sami/Stiles/Derek drama.

_**Super i**_**_mportant:_** so todays i need you to pick a female character from the show here are your options : **Laura Hale, Melissa McCall, Allison, Erica or Lydia. **


	20. The bite

So i'm back to school, joy to the world. I keep on getting random ideas for this and this story is going to drag on forever if I don't quit this shit. well I hope you enjoy this chapter it gives a little bit more background to Sami so review review review. and answer the question at the end.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so... I don't own teen wolf, and I cry myself to sleep every night.**

* * *

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Stiles said giving Sami a passionate kiss knowing that Derek had been watching from the corridor, "I love you."

Sami winded from the kiss, "I love you too." She smiled quickly pulling him into a hug. Stiles left without a glance at Derek. he was definantly still mad that Sami was staying with Derek because deep down Stiles knew Derek's true motives. The door was slammed behind Stiles, "Thanks again for letting me stay. I just really don't like the thought of someone after me."

"Anything to keep you safe." Derek stated shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sami walked over to the couch and sat down, "That was by far the scariest thing that has ever happened to me." She sighed.

"Well you scared the hell out of everyone else too." he sat down, "Do you have any idea who did that to you?" Derek asked.

"Well I have an idea," Derek looked at her with wide eyes, "I think it might have been Jay." She admitted.

"When ever I see that scrawny little Fairy I'm going to tear him into a million of little peices," Derek growled. Sami shuttered away from him. Anytime any of the wolves growled around her, her ankle throbbed.

Sami laughed covering up her emotions,"The thing that's weird though is that whoever it was came into my house I could smell them when I got there to get my stuff." Derek looked at her intintively, "Whoever it was didn't have the same scent asJay though thats why I'm so confused." Sami bit her lip out of nervousness as she looked up at Derek for an answer.

"Maybe it's the pregnancy, even though it's the reason you can smell stuff like that maybe his scent changed. You haven't seen him in two months," He shrugged, "So maybe that's why it didn't smell like him."

Sami nodded, "Well I'm going to go get changed I'll be right back." She stood up and walked up the stairs into the bathroom little did she know that Derek inspected every angle of her as she did this. He took in everything the way her long wavy blonde hair layed on her back. Her stides made her look as if she were gliding. She stepped lightly only a sound a werewolf would hear. She soon disappeared up the stairs where Derek eyes couldn't follow. A few moments later she trotted down the steps quickly. Derek's eyes adverted to watch her again. She wore a tight camisole and soffe shorts. You could see the tiny bump where their baby sat in her stomach. You could also see what looked to be a bite mark on her right ankle.

"Whats that?" Derek asked as she sat on the couch.

Sami shrugged, "Oh nothing." Her heart beat raised.

"You're lying." Derek raised a bushy eyebrow.

"I got bit by a dog." She spat trying to get him off of her back. She's been here three months and everyone is just now noticing her bite.

"What kind of dog?" Derek asked as if he already knew the answer Sami bit her lip not replying, "What kind of dog?" Derek repeated himself.

Sami shrugged trying to maintain her heart rate so he wouldn't catch her in a lie, "Pitbull."

"That's a lie," he stated

Sami rolled her eyes, "Fine it was a werewolf," She spat.

"What the hell were you doing messing with a werewolf?" Derek protested. Sami replied with a pointed look. "Okay I guess that's not my question to ask." He blew.

"Don't think so." Sami shook her head giggling.

"So tell me what happend, I'm kind of curious." Derek pushed.

"Well I went through a rebellious stage about a year ago," Sami laughed remebering. "I hung out with Ashley, whose a sprite, Searra, troll, and Katie, the werewolf. We would come down to Earth every weekend to stay with Katieand get drunk."

"Werewolves can't get drunk." Derek stated.

"I know, I know." She laughed,"Stop inturupting. Katie never got drunk she was naturally a fun person. One weekend my cousin, Lilia, came down with me. Katie convinced her to give her some fairy dust to put in her drink." Sami's smile faded, "She lost control, she attacked me I was lucky that I realised what was going on before she ripped my throat out." She bit her lip.

Derek placed a hand on Sami's gittering leg, "Why didn't you turn?" He quizzed.

"Fairies are imune to a lot of shit. Anywhere from werewolf bites to that disgusting gunk that Kanima's give off." Sami said scrunching her nose at the thought of a Kanima.

Derek raised an eyebrow thinking. He shook his head as if was shaking the thought out of exsistance, "Does Stiles know?" He asked continuing the conversation

Sami shook her head, "The first time he noticed we were with his dad," She looked up from her twiddling fingers to Derek's green eyes, "I don't really like talking about it." She gulped. Suddenly the relization that Dereks hand was resting comfortably on Sami's thigh brushed over the two of them leaving an awkward tension in the air. "Well uhm, I'm going to go to bed I have school tomorrow and the pregnancy has me so worn already." She said making awkward hand gestures as if she was nervous.

"Oh go right on up," Derek waved towards the stairs.

"I'm not going to sleep in your bed. The couch is fine." she admitted.

"No go up I insist it's much more comfortable and you're the pregnant one." and with that, Sami decided there was no point in taking the argument even further. She headed up the stairs wondering into Derek's room. His bed was comfortable and warm. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit his pillow that smelled a lot like Derek himself.

* * *

What do you think? Your guesses? what do you want to see more of?

_**Super Important:**_ now if you would please select one of these 4 boys from the marvilous series of teen wolf : **Peter, Jackson, Isaac, or Derek ((: **


	21. Late Night Creep

I decided instead of having you guys answer all those random questions I would just post the stories like a normal human being would so head over to my profile and see if they are posted. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER REVIEW

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TEEN WOLF**

* * *

In the middle of the night Derek's nose was filled with a strange unfamiliar scent. He rose from the couch and strided up the stairs taking two at a time. Just as he burst through the door to his bedroom his eyes were alert but all he saw was a mist coming from the corner. He looked down at Sami sleeping she looked so innocent. Why would anyone try to hurt her. She tossed and turned then slowly opened her eyes. Derek stared at their beauty. They were the brightest of all the purples. "What are you doing in here?" She asked grogily while rubbing her eyes. She then noticed he had no shirt on.

"Well I was sleeping then I smelled someone in here so I came up to check it out but when I got here they were gone," He placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh, well thanks for trying." She looked at her phone to see what time it was,'4:57' "It is to damn early to be up, night." She said as she collapsed into the bed falling asleep once again.

Derek took one last look at her before he exited the room to return to the couch.

x

A loud beep woke Derek up the next morning at about 7:30 then Sami running down the steps. She looked into the living room to see if he was up, "Thanks again for letting me stay." Derek nodded still to tired to speak. Sami ran down the porch steps and into Stiles' Jeep, "Goodmorning darling." She chirped as she jumped in the back letting Scott keep his front seat.

"Did he try anything?" Stiles interjected making eyecontact with her through the rearveiw mirror.

Sami rolled her eyes, "No. But he was smart to have me stay there in the middle of the night someone was just chilling watching me sleep. He smelt them so he came into the room but they hurried up and left." Sami said.

"What did you do to this person to make them want to kill you?" Scott asked turning around in his seat.

"I have no clue I've never intentionally hurt anyone." Sami admitted which triggered a thought process of all the possibilities.

"Well whoever it is won't get away with it." Stiles stated, "Is your mom coming home today?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, and so is my little brother," She sat up excitidly, "Ever since I told her what happened she freaked out and is going to have Gabe here to add extra protection." Sami was excited that her baby brother would be joining her on Earth. She thought that all Fairy teens should attend Earth schools instead going to Cloud High. She felt it gave more diversity and more excitement. Some fairies wouldn't be able to keep their mouth shut though. At that thought her little cousin Lilia came to mind. She was one of those people who would push anyone down to be on top.

"That's exciting." Stiles chimed in.

"Yeah it is." Sami spoke. The jeep came to a stop in the parking lot of the school, "You should come over after Lacross for dinner," She suggested climbing out of the backseat.

"That sounds wonderful," He replied grabbing a hold of her hand. He lightly kissed her cheek before leading her into the school.

x

"Gabriel!" Sami shouted as she entered her house giving her brother a hug. He was tall, unlike Sami, standing close to 6 foot. He had long straight dirty blonde hair his eyes were the same color purple as his older sister's. He had broad shoulder and was very muscular for him only being 15. Him and Sami were always confused as twins since they had a lot of similar features and they were only a year apart.

"Sam!" He shouted. He took a good look at his sister they hadn't seen each other in 3 months. "You need to lay off the cookies." He said patting her stomach.

She laughed it was so like him to poke fun of her, "You're going to love Stiles." Sami informed.

"The wolf?" Gabe asked.

Sami shook her head, "No my boyfriend. He's pretty human." Sami could tell that he already had negative thoughts about Derek, "Well you'll like Derek too, he's the wolf." She added.

Gabe shrugged, "We'll see."

"You guys can probably work out together." She noted with a grin.

"So where is this Stiles character," He asked.

"Well he's at Lacross now he'll be over as soon as he's done. So how is everyone?" She asked she was concerned on how the situation was ever since Jay broke it off with Sami his family had a meltdown and it could easily seperate the earth faries from the rest of the fairies.  
"Everyone is still together," Gabe nodded to himself, "If that's what you're referring to."

Sami smiled, "Well that's good."

"So is this my neice or my nephew?" He asked changing the subject.

Sami placed her hand on her stomach, "We aren't sure yet but I think it's a boy."

"Got any names picked out?" He quizzed.

"I like the name Ace for a boy," She admitted, "and if it is a girl, Kallee', but I haven't talked to Derek about that yet so they are subject to change"  
"So how is his family taking it." Gabe asked, "You know him getting a 17 year old pregnant and all."

Sami bit her lip, "Well He doesn't really have a family. From what I know almost all of them were killed in a fire a couple years back the only one he has left is his uncle Peter. I've never met him and Derek doesn't say to much about him." Sami let out a shrug. She didn't really think about Derek being seven years older than her he seemed like he would be her age.

* * *

So what did you guys think? What do you think of Gabe? Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the future.


	22. Baby Bump

So here is the next chapter, I am really in shock that so many people read and enjoy this It's really amazing and I am honored that I have so many great readers. ((: I love you all.

**Sami, the unborn baby, and Gabe are mine. Although everyone else belongs to MTV.**

* * *

The next day for school Sami actually drove so her and her brother weren't squashed in the back of Stiles' jeep. She retired her baggy hoodies and decided that she was going to wear her favorite tight tee shirt. "Woah." Gabe stared, "You're only 3 months?" He asked eyes glued on the little bulge protruding from his older sister's stomach.

"Shut up." She shoved him before exiting the car, "Today is the day I flaunt the I'm pregnant so if anybody asks you, you don't have to lie."

"okay," he replied obviously daised. Sami looked at him then followed his eyes right to Lydia, "Who is that?" He quizzed.

"That's Lydia Martin," Sami patted his back, "I'd back off her boyfriend is in Derek's pack." She giggled. His face fell, "Don't let it get you down there are plenty of pretty girls waltzing around this school." she encouraged, "Now come on let's go get your scheduele." She dragged him into the school building. Everyone stopped and stared as she walked by them with her stomach looking like she had a baby in there. She heard several whispers that were curious.

"Damn, momma you flaunting the bump?" Scott said as him and stiles joined her a Gabe.

"Haha," Sami started sarcastically, "Very funny Scott." She stuck out her tongue then realised that he and Gabe had yet met, "By the way this is my little brother Gabriel." She motioned to him.

Scott eyed him up taking in every muscle, "Little?" Scott raised an eyebrow, "I think you meant humungously huge." He looked back at Gabe, "So Gabriel you play Lacross?" He quizzed.

Gabe wasn't as socail as Sami but he tried, "Well call me Gabe." He nodded being more comfortable with his nickname, "Well I never have but I could sure try." He nodded.

"You'd do awesome." Sami chirped glad that Scott had possibly found her baby brother a sport he could play, "I'll talk to the coach my free period to see If I can get you a try out."

x

Sami had convinced coach to give Gabe a tryout. It didn't take much for him to agree. It was after the final bell and Sami was waiting on the bleachers with Scott waiting for the team to get on the feild. She noticed her brother trotting out beside Stiles, who was trying to explain the concept of the game to him. Gabe nodded then Stiles ran over and took a seat on the bleachers. "Hey babe," He kissed Sami.

"Hello Love," She smiled. At that moment both Sami Scott and Jackson, who was on the feild, heard someone storming out of the woods and making their way over to the bleachers. All of their heads snapped over to see who it had been, Derek. They all sighed in relief thinking that it could have possibly been the person who is trying to kill Sami.

Stiles looked over following their lead and instantly got annoyed. There was something in the pit of his stomach that told him that Derek had been up to no good ever since they found out about Sami being pregnant. He quickly grabbed her hand as he trotted up the bleachers and sat on the other side of Sami. "So why do I hear every little teenager saying that this idiot got you pregant?" He spat. Stiles felt a little bit of sucess.

"He's not a idiot," Sami protested sticking up for her boyfriend, "And noone has even asked me who the father is so I never answered. I'm not going to stand on the tables at lunch and shout that Derek hale is my baby's father." She rolled her eyes at his anger.

The coache's whistle blew and everyone adverted their eyes to the feild, "Whose that?" He motioned to Gabe. Who had just made a goal after intersepting the ball off of the other team.

"That's my baby brother." Sami beamed proud of him.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the word baby, "That was my reaction too." Scott spoke with a chuckle.

"Well I need you to come over after your done here." Derek turned back to Sami.

"We have plans." Stiles interjected with a smirk.

Sami looked at the two boys, "We'll both come over see you then." Sami smiled. Derek nodded then left. "We didn't have plans?" She looked at him when she knew Derek was far enough away that he couldn't hear her.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't get a good vibe from him okay," He admitted.

"Well I do have to talk about stuff with him and if you don't want me alone with him you're going to have to come." She said looking back to the feild.

the whistled blew again, "Stilinski get down here." Stiles stood up and took off running to the feild.

"So what do you think of the kid," Coach asked his captains, Stiles and Jackson, "Be honest."

"He's good like awesome." Jackson told him then he looked at Sami and Scott knowing they were both listening. He looked back at Stiles waiting for his answer.

"He's talented I'd love to play with him," Stiles nodded, "and I'm not just saying it because I'm dating his sister." He added.

"Okay so we have a new member," Coach crossed his arm over his chest, "Jior get your ass over here and get a jersey." He shouted as he walked into the equipment shed motioning for Gabe to follow.

"He made it!" Sami cheered.

x

Sami walked into Derek's house followed by Stiles, "Derek!" She shouted then he came running down the stairs.

"Hey." He hugged Sami recieving an evil look from Stiles and a weird look from Sami he had never hugged her before not in the 3 months that they had known eachother. "Well I wanted to talk to you about ideas for the nursery."

Sami thought, "For a boy we should do mickey mouse or like sports," Derek nodded taking it down notes in his head, "and maybe for a girl like princesses." She chirped.

"Why not do wolves and fairies." Stiles suggested chuckling recieving a dirty look from Derek and Sami, "Woah," he held up his hands as if he were surrending, "I was just kidding don't kill me. "The room fell silent, "So have you guys thought of any names?" He asked

"I haven't." Derek spoke with a cold tone staring Stiles down. He looked at Sami.

"Well I like the name Ace," Sami looked at Derek for aproval. He shook his head, "Joshua?" His facial expression showed that he thought the name was so-so. "Well then what name do you like?" She crossed her arms over her chest kind of hurt that he didn't like any of the names she liked.

"I like Caleb." He stated.

Stiles agreed, "I like it too." He actually took Derek's side which made Sami really think about the name.

She smiled, "I love it. How about for a girl Kallee' " She looked for approval.

"C-a-l-i?" Stiles looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, K-a-l-l-e-e-accent mark" She gleamed. Derek's green eyes widened, "Okay whatever not Kallee' how about," she thought for a moment, "Laura."

Stiles and Derek's jaw both dropped in unison.


	23. Caleb or Lunnette

So you guys excited to find out hthe sex of the baby? Cause I am continue to read to find out. Also please review.

**I don't own teen wolf. ((: **

* * *

"What?" Sami quizzed looking back and forth from Stiles to Derek.

"Th-," Derek began to stutter, "That was my sisters name." He hung his head in sadness he wanted to cry just by the mention of her name but he couldn't do that now. Not in front of Sami and especially not in front of Stiles

Sami's purple eyes grew, "I'm sorry I didn't know." She looked at Stiles as if she was pleading for his help.

"Well I think it's a beautiful name." Stiles encouraged hoping that Derek would recover from his sadness and reassure Sami that everything was fine.

"If it is a girl we are not going to name her Laura." He comanded. "Please pick another name." He pleaded.

"How about," Sami thought biting her lips she then dug out her phone and typed something into the google search bar, "Lunnette, It means little moon." She grinned holding out her phone with the name popped up.

"I love it." He spoke with hope.

"It's beautiful." Stiles agreed with Derek, something he'd been doing a lot of today.

"Lunnette." Sami whispered the name over and over, "What would be a good middle name?" She asked Derek.

"Jo," he stated without thinking. "I really like that name." He admitted admirely, "Lunnette Jo."

"Lunnette Jo Hale," Sami chirped Derek's eyes widened in suprise that she would give the baby his last name and not her own.

x

"What was that about at Derek's house today?" Sami quizzed Stiles. It was later on that day Sami had convinced Stiles to come over after they left Derek's and hang out with her for a little bit. They had been laying in the same position for two hours. Stiles' arm around Sami's body her hand and head lying lightly on his chest.

"What do you mean?" He sat up confused. Sami was forced to roll on her back on the bed after he had escaped from under her.

Sami joined him sitting," You agreed with everything he said." She stated.

Stiles shrugged, "I guess we have more in common than I thought."

"Like what?" Sami asked courious about what was on his mind.

Stiles fell back onto her bed and stared back to the ceiling, "We both love you." He said quietly hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

"You know my hearing is as good as a werewolf under these circumstances." She reminded him, "But Derek is just my friend he doesn't think of me as anything else and those feelings are mutural."

"How could you be so naive?" He spoke, "You can't tell by the way he looks at you?" He questioned, "He looks at you as if you are the reason the Earth spins." he let out a sigh, "You don't understand how hard that is for me. You are carrying his kid, Sami, not mine. You guys will always have something linking you together and I'm just a carry on." He sat up, "It's right that you guys would be together and have your little family complete." He admitted Sami could see the tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

She grabbed his face forcing him to look into her eyes, "It's like you don't realise how much my heart races when I see you. You can ask Scott I'm sure he has noticed it." She started, "Derek may be the father of my child but he is not you. Don't you get it Stilinski?" She asked she watched him blink before answering for him, "I'm in love with you." and with that he pulled her close and kissed her as if it would be the last kiss he would ever lay on her perfectly pink lips.

x

"So you ready to find out if there is a Lunnette in there?" Stiles cooed. It had been 2 months since Sami Stiles and Derek stood in the corridor of the Hale house.

"You don't even understand how excited I am." Sami sat on the surgery table in the back room of the vet. She glanced at the clock, "Where is he?"

"You can tell him what it is later," Her mother, who had obviously still had hard feelings towards Derek.

"I am not doing this without him he needs to be here." She argued.

"I don't see why you give him so much credit." Her mother smirked.

"He is the father of your grandchild." Sami stated, "and if wants to be apart of his or her life I will not let you stand in the way of that." She argued. "He's been there more then you have during this whole pregnancy anyway. Maybe if you weren't so concerned about keeping those phycotic earth faries happy you'd know that Derek is a really good guy."

Stiles hated that Derek was interferring with Sami and her Mom's relationship but Sami had a point Derek had been very supportive even though Stiles would never admit it, "Ladies can we stop fighting," Stiles tried making peace. The bell rang notifying them that someone walked into the vet office, "Thank you." He looked up as if he were talking to God.

Derek trotted into the room, "Sorry I'm late Erica had a run in." Sami and Stiles looked at him concerned, "I'll explain later. But now let's see this little creature." He took a place next to Sami who was now laying down.

"Do not call my grandchild a creature." Her mother demanded.

"Oh Kathrine," Derek stated, "I've missed you." He smiled fakely then turned back to look at the altrosound screen that Deaton had set up.

"Alright let's get the baby up here," Deaton said as he searched for the baby in Sami's stomach. Every one in the room arched there neck in order to get a better look at the screen, "Well to me it looks like the baby is completly healthy"

"So am I have a Caleb or a Lunnette?" Sami asked excitedly prying for the answer.

* * *

Yeah I lied to you and I'm sorry please don't hate me. What do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl tell me tell me!


	24. Earth Fairies

Well since I'm numb to all feelings here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I'm a bit depressed me and my boyfriend just broke up and he's not making it easy for me. -_- I really hope you enjoy this chapter though please review with thoughts and recomendations.

**Teen wolf is unfortunantly not my property which is the main cause for my depression.**

* * *

"By the looks of this it's a girl." Deaton chirped pointing to the screen where it was visible.

"Yayyy!" Sami cheered. "Hello Lunnette, I'm your mommy." She cooed to her stomach. She looked over to her mom who was shaking her head, "What's up with you?" She spat

"You're so excited about this." She said in response.

"Well I have to be positive I kind of can't do nothing about it now can I?" Sami asked sarcasticly.

"Well maybe if you weren't so irresponsible you wouldn't be in this situation." Her mother stood up and left. Over the past 5 months her mom and her have been fighting nonstop when she was on Earth. It had been one reason why Gabe had stayed at home he hated fighting more than anything especially with Sami and their Mother.

"Bitch." Sami mumbled under her breath causing Derek to chuckle.

"Well the baby seems perfectly healthy keep it up." Deaton tried lightening the moment.

Stiles grabbed a paper towel and wiped the goo off of Sami's stomach for her. "You okay?" He asked making sure the fight with her mom didn't shake her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She snapped.

"Well if you don't want to go home you can always stay at my house." he offered helping her stand up.

"I'll be fine at home but thanks." She pecked his cheek. She looked at Derek, "So what was Erica's run in about?" She quizzed remembering why he had been late.

"Come one let's all go back to my house she's there and can explain it a lot better than I could." He stated exiting the vet building with Sami and Stiles following closely behind.

x

Erica layed on couch in Derek's living room trying to heal herself. When Derek and the others walked in she tried to sit up but layed back down due to the pain. "Oh my gosh Erica what happened?" Sami quizzed running to her side. She examined the cuts and bruises that had healed only a little since the incedent.

"Well I was out running and all of a sudden a boulder was pretty much flung at me. Then I was attacked by every rock and stick in a ten mile radius. I didn't get a look at whoever was attacking me but it had to be that Jay kid." She admitted.

"That's it I'm going to put a end to this." Sami stormed out of the house with Derek and Stiles following behind leaving Erica laying on the couch.

"Sami what are you doing?" Stiles questioned.

"Going to put an end to this right now." Sami was in the front yard now turning to face the two boys who were standing on the porch.

"Are you insane?" Derek shouted. "He tried to kill you." He reminded.

"And if I don't stop him he'll try again." She demanded then disappeared in a gust of dust. She opened her eyes she instantly felt the gravity around her lighten to wear she was pretty much gliding. She was in front of Jay's house. She hadn't been here in a long time. She was afraid of what Jay's parents might do when they saw her if they were still angry. She lightly knocked on the door. She heard footsteps from inside the small wooden cabin that reflected the powers that radiated inside of the house.

"Sami?" Jay's dad answered the door and his eyes quickly adverted to her stomach.

"Hello Mr. Green." she greeted "Is Jay home?" she asked.

"No but he should be soon he said he'd only be gone a little while." He stood in the doorway. "You are more than welcome to come in and join us for dinner." He smiled nicely. He had always been more sensible than his power crazy wife. Sami entered the house that hadn't changed in the 6 months that she had been away from it, "So we heard the news on the pregnancy congradulations." He said motioning to her stomach trying to make small talk.

"Yeah it's been a crazy couple months." She eagreed. Mrs. Green then popped her head out from the kitchen to see who had entered the house. She almost dropped the pot of vegitable soup when she got a good look at Sami, "Hello Mrs. Green."

The woman quickly put herself back together and plastered on a fake smile, "Hello Samantha what a pleasant suprise, will you be staying for dinner?" She quizzed.

"If that's alright with you guys." Sami smiled and at that moment Jay burst through the front door stopping and staring at Sami when he noticed her. "Hey Jay." Sami grinned fakely.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed.

"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." She lied.

He shrugged, "As long if I can eat first."

x

After they had finished eating Sami and Jay had made there way to the garden where they had always hung out when they were together, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He quizzed sitting on the bench.

"Well I was curious of why you would try to kill me and my child about two months ago." She started.

"I-" He started to defend but Sami held up a finger letting him know that she was not done.

"Why would you attack Erica like that she did nothing to you? Can't you just get over the fact that I'm with someone else and I'm happy?" She quizzed staring at him with her purple eyes blazing shifting from amithyst to gold with seconds.

"Sami," He began with a weak tone a bit freaked out by Sami wolfing out, "I never tried to kill you I haven't been back to Earth since that weekend a while ago." He admitted.

With his words Sami realised that it would be extremely difficult for Jay to get to and from Earth. He was only an Earth fairy and he couldn't control all of the other elements so traveling took a lot of energy out of single element fairies. Sami, being an air fairy could control all elements making transporting easy for her. Sami shook her head in disbelief, "I'm sorry I should go." With that Sami disappeared once again.


	25. This isn't Forever

oh shit oh shit you all are going to hate me after this chapter. i'm sorry i'm sorry. well anyway there is some Gabe in this chapter I really hope you enjoy it and you don't show up at my house with torches and pitch forks. -_-

**I do not own teen wolf. **

* * *

Sami appeared back at her house not bothering to go to Derek's and let them know that she is okay. How could she not think through her acusations how could big details be so microscopic in her veiw on the situation. All she knew is that the person who wanted her dead had a motive and they would not stop. "Sami?" She hadn't even noticed Stiles was in her room when she arrived there were so many things running through her mind.

"Hey Stiles," she sighed as if she was letting all her thoughts exit her brain.

"Are you okay? Is he going to leave you alone?" Stiles instantly bumbarded her with questions.

Sami still in a sort of dazed state. Everything she had thought she had figured out was wrong she had been wrong to blame Jay and she knew it. She not only had to worry about the baby that is growing inside of her but she has to worry about this powerful person whoever it may be and what they will do next. Who will they attack next. She looked up at Stiles with glassy eyes she knew what she had to do, "Stiles Jay isn't the one who has been attacking me." She sighed looking back down to her feet.

"Then who is?" He quizzed moving to her bed and sitting down.

Sami fell shortly behind sitting next to him, "I have no clue, and that's what scares me. Stiles, anybody could be doing this. They already hurt Erica God only knows who they are going to hurt next." Sami looked away from him before she let tears fall from her eyes. She had promised herself to never let anyone see her being weak. But here she was sitting next to Stiles and she was madly in love with him and she had to be strong and she was on the edge of breaking, "You know I love you, right?" She asked shakingly.

"Yeah?" Stiles sounded confused maybe he just didn't want to believe what he knew would come next.

"You know that I would do anything to keep you protected." She was still turned away from him. A tear slowly fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it and turned back to him, "Stiles I can't be with you knowing that someone out there wants to kill me and will hurt anyone that gets in the way. I couldn't live with myself if something bad were to happen to you." Sami didnt care about looking strong.

Stiles' eyes became glassy as well. He didn't want to lose her she had made him so happy. He understood why she had to do it but didn't she realise that he had been taking care of himself for over a year and he has yet to get seriously hurt. But he knew you only got so many chances when it came to life and death. He simply shook his head in agreeance, "I understand." He slowly got up and exited her room he drug himself down the stairs and past the living room where Gabe had been playing xbox. He shouted something but Stiles ignored him. He barely noticed the rain he had walked into.

Sami was still up in her room in a daze she glanced out the window when she heard the door slam she noticed it had been raining. In the back of her mind she wondered if she knew the fairy or fay that was returning to the elements. Her feet carried her out of the door as if they had a mind of their own. She ran down the stairs. Past the living room with Gabe yelling something to her. She ignored him. Sami burst through the front door just as Stiles was opening the jeep door. The rain covered up both of their tears. Leaving his door wide open probably soaking his seats Stiles ran to her and kissed her passionantly one last time. The sparks were still there every firework they had ever felt with every kiss still lingered within them. "This isn't forever." Sami whispered as they pulled out of the kiss into a hug.

"I know but I will wait forever just to be with you one day." He admitted gently pecking her lips one last time before getting in his jeep and driving off leaving Sami in her front yard staring at the bumber of the jeep until it disappeared into the distance.

"You need to get in here, you're going to get sick." Gabe shouted from the porch. He was stunned when she had actually listened to him. She walked into the house and he followed closing the door, "You know you did the right thing." He told her trying to help ease her pain. Gabe never went through a bad break up but it seemed like Sami always was going through one. This one was worse though she was pretty much forced to break up with the love of her life so he didn't get killed and it killed her.

x

Gabe sat on the couch for the rest of the evening he couldn't stand hearing his sister cry and she was surely crying. He could still hear her through the ceiling that seperated them and the TV that had been blaring. All of a sudden there had been a faint knock at the door. It was a suprise he heard it over the Tv and wailing teenage heartbroken pregnant girl upstairs. He muted the tv then went to the door. He opened the door and saw the red headed angel he had been admiring from afar ever since he had arrived in this town. "Uhm," He practically was choking on his own tongue.

"Where is Sami?" She started, "Is she okay?" She asked. "Answer-" She was cut off by a loud wail. "Holy shit was that her." She barged through the door and ran up the steps and to Sami's room. She was stopped by the locked door, "Sami it's Lyd, are you okay?" Gabe soon joined Lydia outside of Sami's door.

"NO." There was another wail.

"Damn it's that bad?" she looked at Gabe. He shook his head up and down still way to nervous to talk to her. He wasn't outgoing at all and he got super nervous around pretty girls. Lydia looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You know I've never heard you talk." She stated and she wondered if he even talked.

He just shrugged, "Words get misunderstood to often." He walked back downstairs.

Lydia, knowing how stubborn Sami is, ran down the stairs and joined Gabe on the couch, "So how do you like Beacon Hills so far?" She quizzed.

He tensed up, "It's okay." He shrugged Lydia was so small compared to him but not as small as Sami is. Her green eyes pierced into his purple eyes.

"You seem kind of tense," She stared at him with her hypnotic green eyes. He was lost in them like he was in a trance. That's when it hit him.

"I'll be right back!" He shot up from the couch and ran up the stairs. "Samantha." He banged on her bedroom door, "I don't care how hard you are crying you need to open this door right now." He demanded as he continued to pound on the wood.

* * *

Please review with your opinions on this terrible chapter D,: why do I hate myself.


	26. Hot as Hell

I'm so so so sorry about the lack of updates I feel as though I have failed you all. I usually update friday saturday and sunday and here I am updating on monday like a little bum. On the other hand I hope you like this chapter. The story is slowly coming to an end )): but please cotinue reading and reviewing I love all the feedback I get and everyone who gives it.

**I don't own anything teen wolf and if I did the world would be a better place. **

* * *

"What do you want?" She sniffed as she opened the door.

"Lydia is a fucking fairy?" Gabe asked.

Sami's face dropped, "No she's not."

"How isn't she?" He asked. "She's absolutely stunning." He counted on his fingers, "She's minipulative, have you seen her eyes they are the same color green as Jay's and other Earth Fairy's. There's one thing I'm missing." He stated.

"She's immune to the bite." Sami whispered to herself. "Lydia come up here." She yelled and Lydia quickly came up the stairs. She stared at the siblings who still stood dumbfounded in the doorway of Sami's room, "Lydia what all do you know about fairies?" Sami asked.

Lydia shrugged, "Only the stuff you have told me." She smiled. "Why?" She asked raising a strawberry blonde eyebrow.

"We think you may have some Fairy blood in you." Gabe bursted out.

Lydia's face fell. Then she recollected herself, "What are you talking about?" She giggled.

"Well you're immune to the bite right?" Gabe asked. Lydia's head nodded in reply. "It's easy for you to get what you want?" She nodded again, "You're eyes pretty much glow the color green." Gabe hesitated, "And your hot as hell." He accidently said out loud.

"Maybe I do have some fairy blood in me." She thought to herself. She looked back up at Gabe, "You really think I'm hot?" She asked and she sounded somewhat hopeful. Gabe embarressed nodded his head, "Thanks." Lydia flipped her hair off of her shoulder. She jumped up and pecked Gabe on the cheek making him turn the color of a tomato. She looked at Sami, "Should we go let Derek know?" Lydia asked.

Sami thought, "Actually I was thinking about staying there tonight so I can just tell him." She recieved weird looks from both Gabe and Lydia. "I'm supossed to help him pick out stuff for Lunnette's room. Chill guys if you can't tell I'm still a little shooken up from the break up with Stiles."

x

Derek sat in the middle of the room that him and Sami have decided to paint purple. He couldn't wait for her arrival. He anticipated for Lunnette's arrival also. Four more months until he could hold his own kid. He wondered what she would look like. Maybe she'd get his color hair and Sami's beautiful purple eyes. He had only hope that she would resemble his mom a tad bit. He missed her a lot lately. Breaking his thoughts he heard Sami's ratty old car pull up to his house. He was suprised that she wasn't getting dropped off by Stiles. Wasn't he supossed to go over there to make sure she made it home alright. He stood and made his way to the door to let her in. He knew it was her because her scent had been so beautiful that noone could compare or cover it up. It smelled like vanilla and fresh air scented with millions of different flowers that mixed together perfectly. He opened the door expecting the always happy Sami. Instead her eyes were glazed over and bloodshot with heavy bags under them. Her cheeks were bright red, and the place where her smile usually lay a straight line of her lips replaced, "What's wrong." He hurried to her.

"Well Jay isn't the one who wants me dead," She started to tear up but she bit her lip trying to hold it in, "and the person is way more powerful than I expected so I had to dump Stiles so he wouldn't be attacked and hurt." She burst with tears streaming down her face.

Derek tensed up when he saw tears falling from her face. He didn't deal with emotions very well. He didn't know what else to do except embrace her with a hug. They stood there in his yard for a long while. Her sobs lightened in his chest. After she had calmed down he released her and lead her into the house so they weren't standing outside all night. "You did the right thing," He told her. She looked up to him with purple eyes glistening, "You really care about him and you don't want him to get hurt. I would've done the same thing." She looked down, "Let's start picking out stuff for Lunnette's room that should take your mind off of things," He suggested patting her shoulder. They both walked up to Derek's room where a laptop sat on the bed and they spent the rest of the night looking at cribs and dressers. They even ordered a carseat and a stroller.

"Derek I have something important to tell you." Sami breathed as she was about to go to bed.

"What is it?" he wondered if she was going to tell him if she felt anything for him.

"We think Lydia has some fairy blood in her, it all makes since." She admitted kind of killing Derek's soul.

"You can explain it all to me tomorrow." He pulled her into a tight hug once again. "If you need anything you know where I am."

x

In the middle of the night Derek was awaken by loud sobs coming from his room where Sami slept when she stayed over. He got up and went into the room to check on her. She had still been sleeping but she was crying in her sleep. He sat on the bed beside her, "Sami it's okay." he cooed rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Her sobs slowly softened and she turned over in bed and flung her arm over Derek's chest. He tried moving from under her but her strength was fenominal. He figured when she woke up she would trip balls that he was in the same bed as her but right now he felt whole. Sami was cuddled up to him and he could feel Lunnette moving around in her large stomach.

* * *

I was wondering what team are you on. Team Stiles or Team Derek. who do you think should end up with Sami? Obviously I already know who will but I want to hear what you think. Also what do you think about Lydia being a Fairy? it wasn't intentional but after I had Sami tell the story of her bite it kind of fit so tada Lydia the secret fairy. But review review review.


	27. Kiss

Hello my beautiful readers. I have decided that I will complete this story before continuing with 'Step Brat' and 'Runaway' there will only be a couple more chapters here. I have not began to write them so who knows I'll probably somehow get ten more chapters cause I'm an anal dragger onner. but whatever. With Further A Do I Now Present WOLF DUST.

* * *

Three months later Sami was still upset but she knew that she would be with Stiles soon enough. It was hard for both of them during school they would sit at the same lunch table without a single word to each other. Although the gap in Sami and Stiles' relationship her and Derek became a lot closer. They were constantly together. The fighting with her mom grew stronger until Sami was forced to live with Derek. Stiles of course didn't like this at all but he couldn't do much about it. Scott along with the rest of the pack assured him that nothing was going on between the two of them. Sami was due in less than a month and the pregnancy grew harder. Lunnette, being a fairy, could control anyone within five feet radius from Sami. Sami had also been training Lydia teaching her how to use her powers.

"Hey momma when's the baby shower?" Scott asked flopping on the couch in Derek's livingroom. He was there helping Derek and Gabe set up Lunnette's bedroom.

"Tomorrow." Sami stated handing him a glass of water. All of her Family were coming down for this baby shower. Her aunts and cousins were so excited to get a new baby in the family. She hadn't seen her family since before the pregnancy. She had inflated she looked like she had swollowed a basketball. "I gave you an invitaion like a week ago!" She stated remembering handing Scott a tiny pink slip of paper with all the details. Derek and Gabe both came down the stairs discussing something about the person who wanted Sami dead, "What was that?" Sami shot at the two of them.

They stopped on the steps and looked at one another, "Nothing." Gabe smiled innocently.

She glared at the two of them with her purple eyes blazing. Gabe knew from growing up with her not to look into her eyes but Derek was a bit of a rookie when it came to Sami, "We think that the person who wants you dead will show up at the baby shower." He exhaled dazed. Gabe forcefully hit his buff chest and knocked him out of the tance.

Sami smiled victoriously, "I highly doubt that. There are going to be at least 6 wolves and 26 fairies in this house. Do you really think whoever it is will be stupid enough to show up here. " Sami spoke thinking of the largeness of her family and the pack.

"Whatever you say sis," Gabe shrugged. "We're just weighing all the options."

x

It was later on that night all of the decorations were set up in the new and improved Hale residence. Derek had been working hard for nine months and finally the downstairs and half of the upstairs was completely repaired. It looked really nice actually. The decorations for the baby shower were all purple to match the cake they had ordered. Sami was getting ready to get into bed in the room that was now designated for her when a faint knock hit the door. "Come in." She chirped.

Without a pause Derek entered, "Hey how you feeling?" He asked making his way over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Sami shrugged under the blankets, "How do I feel?" She repeated the question, "I feel pregnant with a werewolf fairy baby how do you think I feel?" She stated sarcastically.

He chuckled then shook his head, "No I mean about the Stiles thing," He saw that as soon as he mentioned his name a flicker of sadness went through her eyes and drained to the rest of her face. "I was just wondering because you seem to be doing better." He tried. He knew he shouldn't have brought him up he hated seeing Sami upset especially over another boy because deep down Derek knew that if he were to have his chance with her he wouldn't let her slip through his grip as easily as Stiles did. He pulled her into his chest with one arm and soothingly rubbed her back, "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk to anyone about anything I'm here." He stated looking at the top of her blonde head. "You and Lunnette are my life and I will never let one of you be upset or hurt if I can do anything to prevent it." Sami looked up at him a little taken back by his words. "Sami I don't know if you noticed but you take my breath away. No one has ever made me smile as much as you do." Sami kind of giggled noting the fact that she never recalls seeing Derek ever smile, "You are giving me something I thought I lost years ago. A family." He stated Sami could tell that Derek meant every word he said. He looked into her purple eyes before finishing his long over due confession, "I think I have fallen in love with you."

Sami stared in shock. She wasn't sure how to reply. Did she love him back? Did he really love her or did he just love that she was carrying his child? A million and one questions consumed her head. Before she knew it his lips were attached to hers and she was kissing him back. She felt so out of control in those moments like she couldn't help but to kiss back like a force of nature was holding them together. Finally she had enough strength to pull away, "Derek." She stated still shocked. He looked at her with wide green eyes, "I'm not positive about how I feel about you."

"Sleep on it." He grinned proud of himself for making a move that he had been waiting to make for 8 months. He walked out of the room with a graceful like strut. He felt as if he was on cloud nine and he could litereally float.

* * *

I know this is really short and It had lack of Stiles whom will be returning to fight for his love. Who do you want Sami to end up with now that you can see that Derek grew some balls and made a move?


	28. Be On Your Feet

Heyyyy lovelies. I figured since I didn't update all last weekend I would update everyday this weekend. including monday because I don't have school ((: I really hope you enjoy this chapter please review and let me know what you think ((:

* * *

Sami woke up the next morning a little light headed from the night before. She never believed Stiles when he told her that Derek was in love with her. She was starting to think she should have listened because maybe now she wouldn't be so confused. Yes, she was still deeply in love with Stiles. She never stopped thinking about him with the exception of last night when she was lip locked with Derek. It seemed logical that she should get together with Derek considering he was the father of her child. But did she have feelings for him? Even if she did they didn't compare for the feelings she had for Stiles. At least she didn't think they were. Right now thoughts of Derek took up all of her head. The kiss last night was the main thought. There was a knock at the door then someone entered. It was Derek. He carried a tray of food into the room, "Good morning sleeping beauty." He chirped with a hint of a grin on his face.

Sami smiled, "Good morning." Derek sat the tray on her lap and then sat himself beside her on the bed, "Is anybody here?" she asked knowing that if one of the wolves were here they couldn't talk to one another without being heard.

Derek shook his head no, "Scott and Allison are out getting the food. The rest wont be here until the shower." He stated. "Have you thought over what I told you last night?" Derek asked taking a bite of a piece of toast.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it." Sami admitted shamefully.

"Why do you sound ashamed?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

Sami let out a sigh and turned away from Derek's face, "Because yesterday morning I was still completely in love with Stiles, and now I can't stop wondering what this all would've been like if me and him were just friends and me and you were together." she stated looking back towards him. "how do you expect me to feel?"

Derek's head lowered, "I don't want you to feel bad about this." He stated. "I want you to feel the same way towards me." He looked back up to Sami and looked deep into her eyes, "I want you to love me." He stated as simply as he could. Sami heard a car door shut then tensed up. Derek paused then sniffed the air, "It's your mom," he stated. Sami went to stand up but Derek's hand latched to her arm, "Sami please." Her looked deep into her purple eyes the same way he had the night before. Sami couldn't help herself it was like their was a magnet attached to his lips that gravitated hers. Before she knew it she was kissing him and she wasn't thinking of anything else. Not about the baby shower, not about her mother that was annoyingly knocking on the door, and to her surprise not about Stiles.

x

All of the pack and her mother and brother lingered in the livingroom waiting for the arrival of the fairy half of the party. "Are they always this late?" Lydia asked while sitting on Gabe's lap. You could see the pain in Jackson's eyes. He hated to see Lydia with some one other than him but he pushed her right into Gabe's arms so he was to blame.

"A little nervous Lyd?" Allison asked. She was the only human in the room but she didn't feel inferior to any of the wolves or fairies.

Sami's mother leaned against the wall with a cold look on her face. Derek stood beside her, "You have a very nice house." She said to him everyone's eyes shot to her. They were confused was Kathrine Jior complimenting Derek.

Derek's eye's widened as well, "Thanks I did all the reconstruction work myself."

"You should see Lunnette's room it's beautiful." Sami chirped soaking in the moment. Just then she heard footsteps from outside only someone with supernatural hearing could hear. She got up from the couch and wobbled over to the door. She opened it and a large group of very loud fairies piled into the house. "Hello." Sami greeted all of them. Her four Aunt's were all water fairies, they took after her pappy. That's why her mother was queen. Only air fairies were able to be queen because they could control all of the elements not just one. Her cousins on the other hand were a mixture of everything some were water, others were fire, a couple were earth. Although her younger cousin,Lilia, got the air fairy trait. If Sami was not an air fairy she would have been in line for the throne after Kathrine resigned. Each one of her Aunts gave her a hug then dispersed into the house.

After a while everyone had caught up with Sami feeling her tummy for Lunnette and giving her a hug. Each one of her male cousins threatened Derek especially the older ones. Sami hardly notice that one of her cousins were keeping their distance.

While everyone was eating Erica approached Sami and whispered in her ear, "I smell the person who attacked me." She admitted. Sami looked at her with wide eyes. She let her nostrils flair she could vividly remember the smell of the stranger that lingered in her room after she had been targeted. The familiar scent entered her nose.

Sami whispered into Erica's ear knowing that the pack could hear every word she said, "Be on your feet the person who wants me gone is in or near this house and who knows when he or she will attack.

* * *

Okay so this is kind of a filler chapter let me know who you think the attacker is. Is it someone i've already introduced or a random phyco fairy lol well review and let me know. also don't fret Stiles will be joining us again here soon.


	29. Cake

I literally wrote this chapter in a half hour Im proud of myself. But sadly this story is coming to an end and there will probably only be up to 5 chapters left and I am not sure if I should do a sequel in the future. So review and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Alright time for cake." Sami announced standing up waddling over to where the cake was. She hoped that everyone would want a slice and her and Erica can sniff out the coulprit if he or she is in the room. "None of my aunt's could be it." Sami whispered low enough so only a werewolves ear could detect what she had said, "It has to be an Earth fair or an air fairy." Erica nodded, "That leaves my Nunny, Lilia, Luke, Dylan, and little Ant."

"Little Ant?" Erica looked at her, "Isn't he the 7 year old?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay we can eliminate Ant." Sami stated as she handed her Aunt Jo a peice of vanilla cake. She took a large wiff of the surrounding air when her nunny walked up wanting a peice of chocolate. Erica looked, Sami shook her head no. They repeated these steps with Luke and Dylan. Sami's eyes shot towards Lilia who stayed still in her seat."It has to be her" Sami stated. She started to walk towards her cousin. Her walk was cut short when Derek's husky voice billowed behind her.

"Sami, Can I speak with you?" She turned on her heels and gave him a look, "It's important." He pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and followed him outside and halfway into the woods, "What is it Derek?" She asked but before she knew it Derek's lips were attached to hers.

Derek pulled away with a smirk on his face, "Are conversation was cut short earlier."

Sami blushed, "What do you want me to say Derek?" She asked suddenly forgetting about the danger that was in the house. She knew the pack couldn't hear them especially with her loud family inside.

"Say that you feel the same way." He grabbed a hold of her hands, "Tell me you love me too." Sami looked into his eyes then down to her feet. Derek released one of her hands then cupped her face making her meet his eyes again, "I know there is something here. If there wasn't you wouldn't have let me kiss you three times."

"Derek," Sami started quietly, "there is something here." She looked down again, "I do think I love you." She admitted.

Derek's heart filled with joy the little hole where something had been missing for so long filled up and it was over flowing. His face even burst into a large smile, "Then let's get married." He chirped, "After Lunnette is born of course. Let's be a real family, I want to spend forever with you."

"Derek this is moving way to fast." Sami spoke. Derek heard in her words that this is not what she wanted he was not what she wanted.

"It's fine Sami you stay stuck on Stiles." He began getting angry, "You continue to tell yourself that he is better for you than me, that that's all you deserve." He stormed off deeper into the woods.

Sami let a single tear fall from her left eye. Was this what she wanted was Stiles really what she wanted. She made her way inside after wiping her face. When she entered the house Scott stood in the hallway away from the party with Allison, "Scott," She said to get his attention. He looked at her, "text Stiles tell him to come here and bring the fairy dust I gave him." She then looked to Allison, "Do you think your dad has any Topaz?"

"I'll call him and check," Allison pulled out her phone as Scott texted quickly to Stiles.

Sami then walked over to the cake picked up a peice of chocolate cake and went and sat next to her little cousin, "Hey Lil." She greeted. She faked a smile as she smelled the fimiliar scent of her attacker.

x

Stiles sat at home on his laptop trying to keep his mind ocupied. There was a knock on his door, "What?" He groaned.

His dad pocked his head into his room, "Stiles it's been three months and your still crying about this girl. Why is that?" He asked entering the room.

"I'm not crying." Stiles turned in his computer chair to face his dad crossing his arms over his chest. He recieved a stern look from his father, "I mean literally I'm not crying." He sighed giving in, "I don't know dad."

"I do son." Mr. Stilinski walked over to his son placing his hand on his shoulder, "You loved her and I could see it. You looked at her the same way I looked at your mom." He admitted. Stiles looked up at his father. It wasn't often he would bring up his mom he knew that his dad was still heartbroken and has yet to get over her death. "You looked at her as if she could walk on water."

Stiles looked down at his hand trying to supress a giggle. 'She probably could' he thought to himself. At that moment his phone vibrated he snatched it off his desk and read the text from Scott, 'Come to the shower the attacker is here bring that fairy dust.' He re read the text several times before looking back to his dad, "Dad," He started, "thanks for the talk but I really have to go Scott is having." he thought, "Girl problems himself and I need to go talk to him." he quickly exited his room grabbing his keys and making his way to his jeep which is where he kept the fairy dust. He jumped into the jeep starting it and speeding down the road towards the Hale house where the Baby shower was taking place.

* * *

**Were you right with who you thought was the attacker? Do you think I should write a sequel? Who do you think Sami will end up with? and What does she have planned for Lilia?**


	30. Sami this Sami that

Shit this is all eventful and what not. I hope you guys like this I think there will only be one more chapter then the end. ((: Maybe a sequel in the future if I get enough people requesting one. Just to let you guys know that you guys are literally the best ever. I appreciate every review follow and veiw that you guys make possible When I first had the idea for this story I had no idea it would interest so many people. Thanks for everything and review this chapter ((:

* * *

Lilia tensed up a bit but turned to Sami, "Hey," she said trying to sound normal. At this time the rest of the pack knew what had been going on and stared at the two girls carefully. They were all prepared to rip Lilia to shreds if she were to try anything.

Sami placed her hand on Lilia's shoulder making her flench, "Is something wrong?" Sami asked, "you seem a bit jumpy." Sami glared at her.

Lilia's purple eyes became worried, "N- No I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Are you sure? You look like you just saw a ghost." Sami grinned showing her wolf fangs. She heard Lilia let out a little welp. The pack seemed ammused. "We should probably have the conversation outside." Sami suggested. "You look like you're going to be sick." Sami stood up and exited the house with Lilia following closely behind her. They stood in the front yard, "Why did you do it?" Sami quizzed.

"Do what?" She spat defending herself.

Sami let out a giggle, "Don't play dumb!" Sami demanded with a roar. She then saw Derek was watching from the edge of the woods.

"Okay whatever I did it." Lilia exhaled feeling releaved, "You would've done the same thing if you were me. I'm always getting compared to you." She stated. Putting on an irritated tone, "Sami is way more talented than you. Sami is the most beautiful fairy in the clouds. Sami this Sami that." Her face grew sad, "I want my turn!" She stomped her foot like a two year old trying to get their way.

Everything slowly fell into place in Sami's head, "That night Katie attacked me?" Sami asked.

"She never asked for the damn fairy dust. I spiked her drink so she would attack you. But of course you're to perfect to let someone kill you." Lilia made a discusted look. Stiles pulled up in his jeep. Lilia smiled at his presence, "So this is the human boy. How cute." She crinkled her nose.

"Stiles go inside." Sami demanded not taking her eyes off of Lilia trying to anticipate her next move.

Stiles all of a sudden was being flung into the air screaming. It got everyone's attention that was inside. The front porch was now filled with growling werewolves and shocked fairies, "What is going on?" Sami's mom shouted over the commotion.

"Lilia is the one who has been trying to kill Sami and the baby," Derek said taking his place beside Sami.

Everyone's eyes shot to Lilia whose eyes grew larger, "Why?" Lilia's mom screeched.

"She get's everything. I just want to be queen okay. So I tried killing her," She smirked, "Look at her she's not grateful for anything. She has Jay, Stiles, and Derek all madly in love with her. She's pregnant with the most magnificent creature in the world and she has the perfect life and what do I get? Squash!" She still flung Stiles throughout the air.

"Put him down Lilia," Sami growled trying to hold herself back. If she attacked her now Stiles would surely break multiple bones.

Lilia smirked, "Okay." She looked away from Stiles breaking the force she had on him sending him flailing to the ground.

The loud thud signed that he had hit the ground. Scott and Issac grabbed Lilia as Sami went over to Stiles, "are you okay?" She asked worridly.

Stiles groaned, "Yeah my back broke the fall," He spoke trying to be funny and flinched in pain with every word. Sami gently kissed his forehead.

"Did you bring the fairy dust?" She asked softly.

"In my back pocket." He stated, "It's okay to touch my butt I don't mind." He forced a smile through the pain that was in his spine. Sami giggled a tiny bit but reached into his back pocket grabbing the bag of fairy dust. She pecked his lips one last time before standing up.

"Can someone drive him to the hospital?" She asked looking at the many spectators. Allison quickly volunteered with Gabe and Jackson helping Stiles into the jeep as she got into the front seat and quickly drove off.

"What are you going to do with that." Lilia asked Sami slowly backing away out of the arms of the two wolves that had grabbed her. Derek watched the two girls as Sami cornered her. Lilia resembled Sami a lot with the acception of the taller body frame and the brown hair.

"It has to be done." Sami stated nodding to her mom and her Nunny they soon joined her each grabbing a pinch of Fairy Dust. All of the wolves stared in confusion. The three of them all raised their palm with the dust on it. Sami who was in the middle used her free hand to create a wirlwind of air. Her mother who was on the right side let her finger and burned the dust that sat in her palm then blew the ashes into the wirlwind. Sami's nunny who cupped her dust blinked vividly at the dust until it all turned into a liquid. She then tossed it into the funnel. Finally the two older women faced Sami they held both palms towards the fairy dust pile that layed in Sami's opened palm within seconds the dust was green and remembled grass. It was then thrown in the funnel. The three women controlled the tornado of elements until it was right above Lilia. "Lydia." Sami shouted over the wind, "Throw Allison's topaz into the funnel." She demanded. Lydia did as she was told.

"I'm sorry I really am." Lilia begged. It was too late the life began to drain from her. Dust evaperated from her skin into the tornado that hovered just above her. She fell to the hard grownd defencless. The funnel then collapsed around her She looked up to Sami with an evil look in her now brown eyes, "I hate you." She mouthed. Lilia was no longer a fairy or a threat. Sami smiled in victory.

Everyone cheered relieved that the problem was solved. Derek ran up to Sami giving her a hug. Both getting caught in the moment began kissing. It wasn't just a little peck It was a passionant loving kiss that left them and the rest of the spectators breathless and confused. A tightning in Sami's stomach made her yelp in pain taking everyone's attention away from the kiss. "Guys." She started, "She's coming." that's when her water broke.

* * *

**Holy shit Holy Shit! What did you guys think? Damn Stiles and Sami will be in the hospital and the love triangle just got intense. So let me know what team you're on Team Serek (Sami and Derek) or Team Stami ( Stiles and Sami)?**


	31. I Will Always Love You

_I appriciate all of you staying with me to the end of this story. You have all witnessed Sami grow and develope a relationship with more than one of the characters. You have all been through a pregnancy and a breakup with Sami she is probably not the most Stable fairy ever and she may have some melt downs sometimes but she's pretty awesome in my eyes. lol and I sound like a mother at a graduation party or something so I will let you read the last chapter in peace. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME YOUR OVERALL OPINION ON THIS CHAPTER AND THE WHOLE STORY._

_(__**At the end there will be some pictures so you can see Lunnette in the**_** flesh)**

* * *

"Shit!" Derek shouted. "I'll take her to the vet." He started leading her towards his car.

"That vet?" One of her aunts shreiked.

Scott looked at the adult, "She is having a werewolf baby that is also a fairy so some crazy shit might happen while she's giving birth. The vet is a mythical creature expert he knows what he's doing." He reassured, "I'll call him and let him know you're on your way," Scott shouted to Derek as he led Sami into his black camaro. "I'm going to the hospital to be with Stiles we'll be there as soon as possible." He nodded to Gabe and Sami's mom who were jumping into their car. "Everyone else, please make yourself at home eat some food we'll keep you updated," He ran into the woods knowing he could make it to the hospital faster on foot.

x

"Where is Stiles?" Sami asked laying on the operation table wincing in pain. "Have you heard anything?" She looked to Derek searching for answers.

It killed him that she was more concerned with Stiles well being than her own. Maybe this was his sign that her feelings for Stiles were much stronger than the ones she had for him, "I'm not sure yet. He'll be fine though he's been through a hell of a lot worse it's probably just a concussion."

Deaton walked into the room pulling latex gloves over his hands, "How did this happen? You aren't due for another month." He asked.

Sami let out a sigh trying to push the pain out of her head, "Well I might have been a little to excited could that have done it?" Sami quizzed.

Deaton nodded, "That could be it." he checked to see how far she had dialated. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Derek detected something had confused him. Sami howled in pain once more. He grabbed a hold of her hand.

"She's eight centimenters already." He thought, "Maybe her body is rushing through the process in order to heal itself." He nodded to himself that has to be right Deaton thought.

Within the next five minutes she was ready to start pushing. When the babies head was visible Sami's mother and Gabe walked into the room. "Holy Shit" Gabe let out before fainting at the sight of his older sister giving birth.

Her mother ignored Gabe's episode and rushed to her daughter's side, "How you feeling?" She asked grabbing the opposite hand of Derek. Which wasn't such a wonderful idea considering that Sami's claws had been out in reaction to the pain, "Ouch," She shouted.

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to do that I'm just in a bit of pain right about now," Sami pressed through her teeth.

"Yeah you could have warned me." Her mom laughed at the pain. Then she walked over to the sink washing out the claws marks then bandaging them with the supplies that sat on the counter.

Sami howled in pain once more. Her mother ran to her with a wet coth patting her forehead. Derek winced as her claws dug deeper into his skin. Then out of nowhere Sami let out a sigh in relief. Then breaking the silence was a wail of a baby. Derek stood up and cut the umbilicle cord. Deaton took the baby to wash her off. "Sami you did it." Derek whispered into her ear pecking her cheek.

Sami grabbed ahold of his hand, "No, we did it."

x

Although Lunnette was a month early she was perfectly healthy. She had werewolf blood in her so she quickly developed the little bit she needed to. Sami wasn't able to stay in the vet to rest up, but her body didn't need much resting. She rested in the comfort of the large Hale house with Lunnette and Derek. Her whole family stayed the night in the extra bedrooms and a motel that was in town. Lunnette was even more beautiful than Sami and Derek had hoped. She had Sami's beautiful purple eyes. She was blessed with all of Derek's facial features including his defined chin. She had light dirty blonde hair that was terribly thick.

A ton of people came to see her. Each one fell in love with her instantly. The pack insisted that they all be called her Aunt and Uncles. Sami hoped that Stiles would show up and meet her daughter. Sami also remembered how she had shared an intense kiss with Derek right infront of everyone the day she went into labor including Scott who had most likely told his bestfriend what he had witnessed. One morning Sami was awaken by two voices inside the nursery. Sami looked in her bed she had fallen asleep with Lunnette in her bed but she was not here now. Sami stood up and walked down the hall to the nursery to find her baby. Her eyes instantly shot to Stiles who had been holding her week old baby. Derek was standing close by. They both looked to her and Lunnette made an excited squeal. Derek knew that the two of them needed to talk so he grabbed his daughter from Stiles' arms and exited the room giving them privacy, "There is some breast milk in the fridge I pumped last night." She notified as Derek walked down the steps. "So," Sami started glacing down at her feet. She felt an awkward tension between her and Stiles

"I know about you and Derek." He stated bluntly. He couldn't really move around he had a cast on his left arm and a neck brace on. "I understand if you want to be with him, Sami I really do," He started, "I knew it would come down to this. You guys have a beauitful baby girl and he's so good with her how could you not love him."

"The thing is Stiles," Sami's eyes locked with his, "I love you too. I told you it wouldn't be forever and Lilia isn't a threat anymore." She took a step closer to him.

Stiles stepped away from her shoving his hands into his pockets. Well his left hand barely fit but he did the best he could, "I don't think I can be with you knowing that you have feelings for him, Sami." He bit his back forcing the tears to stay inside of his eyes. Sami didn't care she was still hormonal from the pregnancy she let out every tear she cried like a little baby. Stiles hated the sight. He walked towards her, "I'm sorry." He cupped her cheek with his right hand and wiped away a tear. "I will always love you." He gently pecked her forehead before leaving.

That was it everything Sami had tried to save was gone. Stiles was no longer hers. She was no longer Stiles' and it was all because somewhere in the eight months of her pregnancy she fell deeply in love with the father of her beautiful baby girl. She heard the door slam. She sucked up her tears and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast with Derek and their Daughter.

* * *

_**Lunnette:**_ /entry/14128271/via/flowey

_**Lunnette's eyes:**_ /entry/50611447/via/niallerforever

**I know The birth scene lacks detail but you know I have never given birth so suck it up i tried, lol. **


End file.
